Nightstand Songs
by AdorkableBanana
Summary: IYYYH. A collection of oneshots dedicated to KuramaxKagome .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything never will peeps!**

**A/N: A short one shot dedicated to Ryukotsusei. You're the best.**

**Title: The Single Black Petal  
Author: Adorkablebanana  
Genre: One shot, crossover (IY/YYH), psychological, romance, slightly dark.  
Rating: R  
Summary: As beautiful as a rose blooms the passage of time slowly opens the heart for two people. KuramaxKagome.**

**

* * *

Chapter 1- The Single Black Petal**

_"Confidence is the sexiest thing a woman can have. It's much sexier than any body part."  
-Aimee Mullins_

For necessity one captures another's attention and the other inquires the sudden interest. Then followed sequence of events crosses paths, events leading to temporary companionship. That's the motto he followed, the code he led for the past few hundred years and nothing has changed. He shuffled through them like playing cards and as in the game a card placed in the dispensed pile he discarded them shortly after he finished playing. When the game was over he quietly left them and moved on his way picking another of interest. Nothing changed.

Before and after, nothing changed.

Neither in his new life nothing changed. Reborn inside another environment he still rummaged playmates and when bored, tired of them, he ridded himself of them, except in this new style of much softer and kinder compassion he tried not to spill more tears than necessary.

_.,'.,' We never asked for this…we never begged for this….,'.,'_

About half a year ago he crossed by a grave, his human father's grave, paying a visit on the anniversary when he deceased. Him and his mother, Shiori, went together to pay a visit in his honor and memory. It had been a beautiful day, perfect for paying tribute to him. Mother wept a lot that day so Shuuichi and Shiori snuck a visit to the neighboring shrine where legends reminisced for years.

He remembered perfectly the climb up the stone steps; the hard, foot aching, trip up the stairs remained crystal clear inside his memory. Mother wanted as he recalled to talk to the supporting Priest owning the shrine, she said "Honey, I want to have a word with the Priest." Her eyes sparkling beneath rousing tears.

"Go right along," he said genuinely, understanding her purpose for he, himself, harbored a little remorse.

Just a little.

As she spoke to the Priest who kindly humored them for the most part then gladly offered to give some advice. He wandered off lurking around the well nourished shrine till he happen by coincidence stop and find a particularly amusing sight.

A smile curled his lips as he watched agelessly a young woman sweep the fluttering leaves whirling around in the breeze giving her extra trouble, provided she kept tripping over the spilling bag supplied her more difficulty. Unfortunately the bag poured it's contents everywhere. She screeched in exasperation as her mounting chore became more difficult in the changing breeze.

_.,''., The majesty you present when bathed in the light makes my heart beat .,'.,'_

Turning around allowing her complete profile to be seen the chucking ceased when he drank up every inch of her. Cute, very cute indeed. He easily dismissed those naughty rude thoughts as he moved up and introduced himself to her.

She noticed his presence, her features in a scowl she quickly smoothed them out sticking her hand out welcomingly, introducing herself to him. "The name's Higurashi, Kagome."

Smiling, he held her slightly rough hand, instead of shaking it he brought it to his lips pressing a polite kiss gently on her hand and whispering, "Minamino Shuuichi."

Her face reddened lightly at the old aged gesture. She stared up into his deep bright blue eyes wondering how such deep eyes can be so firing hot, the creeping feeling he took her in as an appetizing dessert didn't escape her notice. Neither did his. She wondered of the reason then quickly dispatched it, embarrassment rearing in.

Afterwards they awkwardly walked through the unsteady phase of light conversation exchanging details about themselves.

"You live here?"

"Yes. My family owns this shrine."

"How interesting."

"Are you paying tribute to the shrine?"

"In a way." He switched the train of conversation. "Did anyone ever tell you how pretty you are?"

Then came smooth sailing for an intervention. His hand rested a respectful distance along the small of her back, he brought her close and asked, "Would you like to join me for dinner tonight?"

And she answered after a pausing period rethinking whether she should accept the invitation. "I would like that," she smiled and he smiled right back at her.

* * *

It began budding as a friendship. 

A friendship; a beautiful humor filled relationship they shared together. He helped her as best as he could managing to assist her in her many school studies she often missed. And Kagome merely kept him company during his free time at home or whenever available. Expectant of her is something Kurama never depended on, her innocent companionship she offered willingly is the only silent demand he wanted.

For now.

_.,'.,' I finally understand the meaning of fun when I'm with you .,'.,'_

Yuusuke met her during a hangout over at Kurabara's house. He found her watching a movie next to his friend and for the first time Yuusuke's amazed to see the normally girl-stalked young man relax beside her.

Yuusuke found this strange, an inquiring brow raised questioning the situation was all abnormal. Yuusuke interrogated Kurama afterwards when everyone was gone, asking him who and what she is for when she accidentally brushed against him on her way out a sensational ripple coursed his responsive form provoking his inner beast. The demonic beast he hid within him. This is above normal. And she wasn't the woman she appeared to be.

_.,'.,' He's has forgotten the draw, the magnetic pull a woman does to a man.,'.,'_

Bothered by his brash approach Kurama ignored him. Yuusuke was never reasonable to begin with.

"Something about her Kurama…she's not safe for you to be with. She's--

"She is merely a casual friend, Yuusuke. And I would appreciate you would not interfere into my personal life. I acknowledge your worry but it's all being controlled under" snappily he enclosed the one way conversation leaving a glaring glum Yuusuke eating his words.

"You like danger don't you?"

"You don't know the half of it," he smirked wickedly his eyes flashing momentarily the illusive gold.

* * *

On and off they met each other through thick and slim times, even if in other company or in the arms of another they couldn't seem to shake off the excitement whenever facing each other. 

On a double date once Kurama couldn't help but focus on Kagome wrapped up in the other man's arms, completely ignoring his date he often clenched and unclenched his knuckles and quite brutally biting his tongue to prevent any nonsense to fall outside his mouth. He didn't like it.

He didn't like any of this.

He didn't like the envy overtaking him head to toe. He hardly grew fond of the pain tightening his chest moment to moment observing them. No, he didn't like it so he effortlessly attempted to ignore it.

Ignore it, simple.

Then why did he visualize dismantling the man holding Kagome's hand?

He attempted to ignore it once more. He couldn't, it was the complete opposite. Then he realized: _When had he stopped playing?_

True may it be he couldn't lie the underlying interest that blossomed into an obsession.

_.,'.,' Ironic how you invoke this enchantment eating me inside out isn't it?.,'.,'_

* * *

"W-What are you doing?" she gasped one night finding him outside her room wearing a stone cold expression covering his handsome features. Kagome halted, rooting herself to her spot. Kagome, since the first time, never witnessed such a frigid air on his person, accustom to a delightful Shuuichi lurking to this side of him is a whole new experience she quite frankly cowered from. 

His dark clouded eyes pinned her a silent glare, she flinched at the receiving end. "You should know, I tried calling you but it seems you were much too occupied in Hojou's company."

Taken back by the depth his tone dipped in the complete opposite to his usually sweet welcoming warmth. He stepped in closing the door shut behind him. Kurama strode over to her his looming person towering her. Mildly sidetracked by her surprise she shook herself awake quickly recovering by placing a stern, more serious face. Did he come here to reproach her on something he absolutely held no bounds to? The deviant!

"How dare you! You have no right!"

"I think I very much do."

Loud shouts and accusations flung back and forth faster than gunfire. Kagome ended cornered against the wall by Kurama's advances, he entrapped her between his strong arms.

She sworn he looked bigger and fiercer. The imitation steeping in her damaged the carefully enforced self-security she worked so hard to built and now easily crumpling to shambles. He seemed so much taller and since when did his eyes lighten to gold?

A clawed tipped hand (claws?) slowly caressed her pale cheek, he somehow found himself entranced by the movement of skin against skin. The Youko's restraints snapped the moment he saw her cruising the streets hand and hand with the boy he grown to amazingly loath.

The possession swirling his flashing eyes stomped the ideas the girl lead on for awhile. In a low murmur she _had_ to question him. "Who _are_ you really?"

Leaning closer meeting nose to nose, his lips tilted up the corners cynically, he didn't seem to appear like Shuuichi any longer, his sultry voice retorted softly. "Why, I am Youko Kurama, my dear miko." Her eyes widen and his next action stunned her still when he pressed a kind kiss on her temple. He pulled back seating himself on a spare chair.

She sunk down to the floor astonished, her pretty face draining of it's healthy color. Not once did she introduce the topic nor showed proof of details she _is_ a Priestess. He knew of her family's business as far from there she never slipped to him she practiced the position. Everything buzzed her mind, she tried to piece the puzzle together concluding "You're a demon, Shuuichi."

"Yes and it will be nice to be called Kurama from now on, my dearest Kagome." The smile disappeared turning into a more serious covering. "You will know in time."

She paled, bewildered under the newly acquired dread tightening her chest. Is he evil? Did he mean her harm? She sat there speechless.

_.,'.,' I thought I knew you right, I thought I had you figured out .,'.,'_

* * *

She avoided him outside of intense fear. She worried she might cause him harm. He got the utterly foul incorrect idea she despised him for being what he truly is. 

"This won't do," he said one night as he walked to her house despite her wishes never to see him again. "This won't do at all, Kagome."

_.,'., How is it one word causes immense pain by your beautiful lips?.,'.,_

"Leave. I don't want to see you again."

She tried to slam the door in his face, he pushed the door open with ease preventing the action. Nothing in his person hiding the anger underneath. "I refuse to."

"Why?"

"I have no idea whatsoever."

* * *

_.,'., The final test of truth comes to light. Now is the moment for answers .,.,_

Pointing an arrow in the direction where the proud stunning creature widely recognized as the great Youko Kurama stood, trembling she held the bow and her numb nicked fingers clasped firmly around the feather tail of the arrow. She never strayed.

He remained there stoic and still. He stayed in his position composed, staring at the image the woman he identified and took for weak now showing her true colors in all her deadly grace.

The loud beating pounding inside his chest accelerated, his conscience doubting her upcoming decision including the outcome; _will she shoot striking him down or will she… _

The possibilities were endless.

"You tried to kill him, your friend!" her crackling voice shouted, she eyes shut closed pushing back the emerging tears. How can he be this way? How can he hurt his teammate Hiei? His closest friend!

His golden gaze bore into her. Kagome couldn't shake off the guilt and the sympathetic accusation pouring inside her. Why was it** she** felt like the enemy instead of the other way around? Betrayal prodded her bravery, her actions. She found Kurama pinning the unconscious youkai against the metal fence, vines roping him head to toe. Blood dripped everywhere, there was _just so_ much blood.

So she panicked. Scared and stuck to her spot she pulled out the bow and arrow.

And angled it in his path. Aimed to strike.

The vines have retracted slithering snake-like around him, surrounding his glowing form. Hiei had fallen fast, landing harder than a rock on the crimson stained earth. Kagome gasped, her attention swinging to the dark demon quickly than switching back to him again.

"He isn't Hiei. He's an imposter trying to harm others. It's my job to seek the bad surrounding this world," he said with stern sincerity lacing his words. He'd hope she believe him but at this moment he was at a fix between confusion and doubt.

She began sweating and trembling, her lips quivering unsure what to say at this point. She didn't know whether to believe him, what if he was telling the truth? What if he's lying to her?

Their eyes locked and in an instant her hands loosen the grip on the bow. Her arrow and bow dropped on the ground with a crack.

Her head hanging low with tears dripping down her face she croaked very softly, "I can't do it." She knew it was the wrong thing to do, to let him go but she just couldn't slay him. Her heart swelled. "I can't do it," she wept harder.

His eyes narrowed on the fallen weapon, they slanted into thin slits. With a crack of his rose whip, to her surprise, he shot it forth coiling it around her waist in a tight inescapable wrap. She yelped as he yanked the whip fiercely pulling her to him where she slammed hard onto a steel hard chest.

He encircled his arms around her, holding her in place. He leaned forward dipping his lips next to her ear and whispered something which made her cry harder. Kagome embraced him back in return.

* * *

He never stopped till he somehow managed to ensnare her affections if anything he shoved too much of his she couldn't possibly deny the overwhelming empowerment. 

Right now he dragged the silver teeth of the brush through the long raven tresses her hair spill from. He swept a thick lock behind and over her other shoulder. Leaning forward he planted a luscious feather kiss, he repeated this action combining a sensual massage on her scalp, teasing her with added kisses and nips for flavor. He adored the hazy gleam coloring her eyes.

He dragged his hot tongue up her heated rosy neck, her breath already erratic by his sneaky actions, he's aware how to touch her the way she enjoyed it. His teeth nipped and suckled at the soft earlobe as his hands wandered to her chest where he groped the soft ample bosom feeling her sharp tips poking through her thin shirt. She pushed back into his touch, her firm soft bottom brushing his awakened erection. He groaned on cue and he began grinding against her, panting slowly when the hot scalding sensation tingled him.

_Since when had she been the first one to call for him? _

How did she maintain the magic to enthrall him ever so?

Skilled hands touched her naked skin in languorous ways taking time to incite different reactions with each different stroke.

She held onto him. Her soft cries increasing in volume the faster and harder he pushed inside her.

Her head thrashed back as she arched for him wanting more of him.

Kurama hissed each instant he plunged into her delicious hot center.

_.,'., To resist is futile. One cannot be complete without the missing piece to them..,'.,_

Panting, he collapsed to his side holding her tight within his embrace. She glowed brightly, her shining, warm skin surrounding him. Her tiny quivering hands stroked up and down the trail of his spine along the way tracing his defined shivering muscles.

Her lips grazing his jaw line she whispered in his ear hoarsely, "Stay with me." She gasped it almost desperately.

He can feel her worry in her voice. Right now he cannot steer clear of his mind so instead remained silent only his lagged breathing beating the musky air inside the dark room. Shifting her when he caught his breath he stared down into her, resting his forehead against hers, his damp black hair framed his devilish expression. His raspy voice steeped down a deep octave he said "It's a deal as long as I can keep you forever." He didn't give her a chance to voice her answer he muffled her with his lips. Sealing her in a fervor filled kiss. He didn't need to hear her, he already knew she meant to say yes to him.

This necessity to have her beneath him, this need, this desire, this hunger to hold her, this craze to keep her standing beside him till the end of their days…

He decided she was his even after his death. And he hers.

Bathing under the strong light of the moon, the light poked through the thin curtain's slits inside the room shining down on the tableside next to the window, a vase filled with midnight roses opened up proudly casting its delicate beauty. A single black petal dropped alongside the shimmering vase.

**The End.**


	2. The untold message

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything peeps! **

**A/N: A late holiday one shot for K/K fans. Do forgive the excess fluff. I was in the moment. Kill me later. **

**Giri-choco: Chocolate given to friends.  
Honmei-choco: Chocolate given to lovers and people you like is called Honmei-choco.**

**Title: Nightstand Songs  
Author: Adorkablebanana  
Genre: One shot, IY/YYH crossover, romance, fluff.  
Warnings: Lime, sexual situations, Minor O.O.C-ness.  
Rating: R-ish  
Summary: A simple gesture can send a message to someone you adore. KuramaxKagome.**

* * *

**The untold message **

_"Never pretend to a love which you do not actually feel for, for love is not ours to command." _

_-Allen Watts. _

_'Yuusuke won't be able to attend or so he told me.' _

_Figures as much _Kurama snipped incensed, his pace quickening as he walked along the crowded sidewalks. Each person, particularly today of all the days, strode the pavement linked together hand in hand wearing that irritating expression a nuisance brands because _today_ of the many _days_ is the day lovers (sometimes friends and acquaintances) celebrate Valentine's day.

Stone face and silent Kurama continued to pace faster down the exasperating long block to Meiou High. Accompanying Kurama among the shadows of the trees, Hiei observed the haughty kitsune below, his interest peaked. _'Bad day for you?' _Quirking a brow, Hiei couldn't help the barest hints of a smirk tug the corners of his lips.

_What ever gave you that impression? _Kurama shot, he wasn't in the brightest moods since three days back and today his temper piqued.

Hiei without considering hesitation ignited the fire to the spark. _'Still moping over the flat rejection that human --' _

_Needn't continue over that old matter, Hiei _the ruffled kitsune grounded out, swinging the smug youkai a frosty glare.

Appeased, Hiei materialized beside the irate young man taking in the tense profile with satisfaction. Poking at Kurama's weaknesses provides tons of amusement. Serves him right, he needs to pay for picking on others and manipulating them to his pleasure. Clenching the briefcase handle so hard the material tattered beneath his vice grip, never ceasing for the sake of mercy. Kurama's strong drive to throttled the youkai's throat to see the phrases of dark purple, blue, white, and perhaps red color his cute face.

Hiei surveyed him closely, after awhile he realized his time to mock for personal kicks ran limited, an errand needed to be finished. Back at Genkai's temple, Kurabara spewed forth on and on and on about inviting Yukina on a boat ride. Hiei made it his obligation to "invite" himself on the little cruise. Anything implying **_his_** Yukina includes him as well. Just when things started getting interesting, Hiei mused setting toward his awaiting appointment.

"Wait." Hiei halted, slanting Kurama a look of inquiry. _What now! _Kurama snapped open his briefcase dipping his hand among the many textbooks occupying space. What was he fishing for? "Ah, ha. Here we are," a triumphant grin crossing his face, Kurama gingerly dropped a heart shaped, chocolate wrapped in metallic pink foil in Hiei's hand.

Deadpanned, Hiei eyed the heart shaped lump in his outstretched palm then glared the grinning kitsune square in the face. "And just what in blazes is this?" A disbelief coloring his stiff as stone tone.

"Valentine's Day Giri-choco."

"Chocolate…? What are you brewing fox?" asked Hiei, conviction pressing his tone. He sniffed the pink-foiled confection examining for hidden ruses.

"There's nothing wrong with it. Just eat it" Kurama _sweetly _assured, enjoying the Jaganshi's wary reaction. "Eat it, it tastes exquisite." Hiei refused. Kurama insisted. After a pointless row to 'eat it' or not Hiei submitted to the infuriating fox.

"Fine damn it!" He hates losing. He hated facing defeat to a certain degree he sneered viciously at the grinning kitsune. Shredding the metallic cerise foil (Kurama indicated to peel it off first, not to eat it) he chomped off half a portion swallowing it down. "Content?"

Kurama nodded, repelling his stifling laughter. Hiei can be so amusing at times. "There's nothing in it," after he guaranteed this the paranoid youkai relaxed a notch. "Good right?"

Hiei did not answer he merely continued eating it, the smoothing, tingling textures tickling his tongue. Damn…this was good. He would not admit this to Kurama of course; Hiei still had his doubts to the kitsune's motives.

"When you see Yukina-chan later today, give her this. It has a note on it so she'll know who it is from" said Kurama calmly, ignoring Hiei's scandalized expression. Funny, Hiei didn't think Kurama wouldn't know about this. Of course he would, Kurama does have his intuition to lead him on. Kurama handed Hiei a heart shaped box the size of a notebook. Hiei looked at it wordless and was about to say something accusing. Kurama cut that line of train off. "Yukina-chan will know exactly what it is," he said reassuring.

Hiei sneered, skeptical drawn allover his face. There's no way he'll give Yukina something like this from Kurama. He might have spiked it or Yukina might interpret this the wrong way. "Why should I Kurama?"

"Because it's Valentine's day."

"And what is this 'Valentine's day' nonsense your going on about?"

"Nothing. Just a special day for humans is all," replied Kurama plainly. "Now if you don't mind, I need to get going to school I don't like to be tardy. Have a good day Hiei." Kurama moved on his way leaving a puzzled Hiei behind, examining the pink heart encased box. This has got to have a bigger significance to it.

Hiei tucked the box inside the folds of his black cloak, materializing in thin air.

Inwardly smiling, Kurama complimented himself in fooling Hiei. He deserved it after taunting him after his little dilemma with a certain someone…

Well, he didn't mean to slip a punishment on him, Kurama's purpose was to make Hiei, without his awareness, give Yukina a Valentine's present. He won't know what hit him afterwards and Yukina-chan will be most grateful to him, the Koorime already suspected Hiei as a special person. And the chocolate? Well, Kurama had some spares his mother, Shiori, left for him on his desk in his room in the morning, giving away a few won't hurt. Good thing Kurama remembered to leave his mother a lovely bouquet of roses in the kitchen. Mother will recognize it from him since his younger brother, Shuuichi, left her a nice new jewelry box to keep her trinkets.

Normally boys don't give presents on Valentine's Day for girls but mothers are exceptions.

Grimacing the holiday, which landed today on a school day, Kurama's firm irritation resurfaced. He imagined the day set for him ahead. Not good. Kurama from the distance he stood could see the sea of magenta and some other colors; black, navy blue, green, plaid grouped in huge crowds outside the school gate. _'Girls…' _Kurama sighed with dread. His notorious fan club, consisting of nearly three entire school districts of female students, waited outside for him. _Rats._

This was going to be a replay of last year and the year before since he entered middle school and high school. How disastrous. Kurama gathering his wit walked into the giant crowd quickly engulfing him in.

Girls among many more girls waited outside, giggling, blushing, and begging for his personal attention, shoved boxes of candy, stuffed animals, cards, and many more gifts into his filled arms. Kurama plastered on a fake, plausible smile as he squeezed himself through the crowd of swarming girls. The majority blushed shamelessly and squealed her unbridle adoration for Shuuichi Minamino. Kurama repeated his mantra of thank you's finding difficulty detaching the main ringleader, the president of his fan club, Li--a very bossy upright girl, latched on his arm quite tightly.

"Excuse me, Li-san. It's crucial for me to get to class right now. I have a test to take and it will upset me to miss it," he conjured up a quick lie to get the preening girl away from him, including the swarm of girls following him down the halls. The usual.

"But Shuuichi--"

"Alright, alright, break it up here." Kurama's first period teacher came to his rescue. Toyama-sensei shooed the crowd away. Muttering curses, they bid their temporary farewells and grudgingly abandoned their main object of fantasies alone, much to Kurama's own relief.

Kurama rushed inside the classroom and took his seat beside the quad of classmates he usually associates himself with. He sat beside the open window somehow hating the way the weather shined beautiful showing inconsideration to his mood. Kaito chuckled as his spectacles cross-examined Kurama's disheveled form. Yep, it's stated Shuuichi forced himself to class fighting the void of hormonal girls harassing him.

"Lots of Valentine presents there," he pointed at the stack of gifts littering Kurama's desk. "Got two myself from my girl" Kaito admitted proudly showing two wrapped gifts on his desk. His girlfriend, Gin, left it in his locker this morning before her gym period.

"That's nice of her," Kurama couldn't prevent the bitterness swelling his tone. He tried to sound positive at Kaitou's accomplishment but the anger the gesture he received kindly and Kurama lacked from a certain someone really lit the fire to his mood again. "I'm sorry, pardon me. I am just a bit tired" Kurama finally apologized after a long pause. After all it's not Kaitou's fault _his_ girlfriend actually fore filled her job.

"It's all taken" he waved it off; adjusting his sliding glasses back up the ridge of his nose. He pitied the boy and yet he couldn't control his chuckles rumbling out his throat. Kaito bit his lip trying to restrain the laughs from bursting out. Kurama found nothing amusing about his misfortune, he pinned him a straight-faced look then shifted his attention towards the window.

Kaito wheezed an apology, opening his notebook. The rest of the class replaced his and her Valentine's presents with notebooks and textbooks. Everyone submersed in Toyama-sensei's history lesson everyone with the expectance of Kurama. Today he couldn't concentrate on the session; his thoughts kept wandering outside the gate. He knew perfectly she wouldn't be there, after the first time his fan club girls harassed her she distanced herself from his school, he never fault her for that yet somewhere deep inside him he hoped to find a glimpse of her in the crowd, that perhaps she wanted to give him a Valentine's present too.

She wasn't there. She never called this morning nor answered his phone calls. Mrs. Higurashi answered once, he believed, she said kindly to him that Kagome wasn't home. Kurama, of course, knew this was a lie Kagome put her mother up to. He nevertheless thanked her politely and hanged up the phone.

_'Kagome, you're avoiding me…' _Kurama glared harshly at the window. No, this is not acceptable. No, he's going to find Kagome and have a little talk with her and dig out the answers why she's avoiding him. Kagome won't elude him for long. She's his "girlfriend" after all. Though she might deny it all the same she's his.

The bell rang. Everyone began his and her momentary chatter until the next teacher arrived to the classroom. A girl over at the other side of the room strode over. She always kept her eye on Shuuichi since she first transferred to Meiou high. She smiled prettily and _timidly _handed him her Valentine's Day present. Kurama gave the barest of indications he acknowledged her presence until Kaitou's clearing throat pulled him back to reality.

"Minamino-san, I wanted to give you this…um…I hope you like it," the girl known as Mika blushed, placing another gift to add to his collection on his desk.

"Thank you, Mika-san. I appreciate the gesture," he smiled dimly and returned to his thoughts, his subtle manner to dismiss her.

Mika giggled clearly hiding the puncture Kurama unintentionally stabbed her chest with. His indifference hurt so much when she loved him more than she valued her life. She left quietly back to her seat, Kaito peered at her retreating person his gaze full of sympathy. Poor girl. To be crushed on first contact. Kaito sighed, shaking his head. "That was cold, even for you Kur--Shuuichi."

"I don't have eyes for her, I have eyes for a wretched one colder than me," Kurama supplied dryly. The process accepting his affections for a common girl was wrenching enough, now he had to deal with her flaky tendencies.

Kaitou's mouth opened and closed several times but couldn't muster the words to reply back. It's finally clear to him now, Shuuichi's special person spurned him, that's why he's so down and grimy. Kaito felt sorry for his friend and decided on the option to not say anything more referring to the topic.

The rest of the day flew pass everyone eyes before they even realized the end of the day was approaching. Today the teachers allowed the students to eat outside for the day, to lunch in the outdoor lunchroom the school installed about a year ago. Some unruly students were for some unknown immature reason were playing with the fire extinguisher, shooting at each other for the kicks of it. The class was left a mess needed cleaning. Toyama-sensei and a couple of the teachers, with the consult of the principle, came to the conclusion to allow the students to eat outdoors, it was a nice day also and the kids won't freeze to death.

Kurama sat on a bench huddled by Li and a couple more fan club girls gaping at him. He refused to embrace the warm praises the girls surrounding flourished him under; he wanted a different type of attention. He poked his food with his chopsticks not really in the right ambience to eat the special meal his mother packed him.

The hour prolonged itself, stretching to an ageless point. Glancing pass the throng of pink and giggling girls by a matter of coincidence he saw a familiar face walking with another most despised one… **_Hold a darn minute! _**That's Hojou and _his _Kagome and that's _his _Kagome handing Hojou a Valentine's Day present!

Kurama shot out his seat blocking out the surprised gasps and inquiring looks everyone placed him. He could care less what the student body thought his sole attention narrowed down to the two individuals passing by the sidewalk outside the school premises. He dodged the horde of students throwing off his cleared path. He took a route to divert whoever's pursing him and to reach Kagome unnoticed. He's going to have a serious word with her once and for all; why is she avoiding him and did she leave him on a day lovers were supposed to rejoice for another. For Hojou.

Kagome waved Hojou away. He jogged onward with a few boys dressed in gym uniforms? What? Why were they wearing gym uniforms? Kurama moved his way to stand a good two feet behind Kagome without her notice, he discovered Kagome clad in the girls' gym uniform. Oh, god, she _didn't_. The kitsune in spite of his irritation wasn't able to resist staring at her nice figure. He bit his lip as he leered Kagome head to toe. There's no crime in appreciating the bounty. Her striking long legs exposed to eyes view and the mini gym short shaped her bottom quite nicely.

Why did she have to wear her gym uniform now? He wanted to stay mad at her for her neglect, yet his eyes persisted drinking her delectable form in. Damn his weakness for the uniform.

Unaware of Kurama's presence Kagome tighten the hair-band of her ponytail. After fixing the nuisance she picked up the paper bag she set down on the floor momentarily and turned to head back to the trail she abandoned moments before. If the gym teacher found out she'll get detention for sure, not to mention she's risking Kurama catching her. "No formal greeting, Kagome?"

No such go.

She jumped, startled. Kagome looked like she saw a ghost by the pasty, ghastly shock in her expression. She edged away feeling threaten at the menacing glare Kurama offered. He's mad, very mad. Not good.

"Uh…hey Kur-Shuuichi!" She remembered they were within school grounds. "What's kicking on this very fine day? And may I say you like swell," said Kagome, dodging the matter at hand.

She's thinning the last shred of patience he had. "Charmed I'm sure."

So much for incognito. "Uh…well if there's nothing more I can say I gotta really get back to school. The track teacher will get really mad if he finds out I went off the trail--"

"That can wait for later," he said curtly, clasping his firm grip on her wrist "we need to talk. Alone." This was more of an order than a question. He gave her no room for arguments and pulled Kagome in a secluded direction to sneak their way back inside his school. He didn't want other eyes to rake in her profile; he's only permitted to do so (he wasn't one of those guys that showed whoever he was dating like a trophy for compliments) and to avoid suspicious prying students that might catch him sneaking a student from another school inside. That would be trespassing.

He had lab duties to attend to today. The lab room's the perfect place to talk in private as long as he wanted. This time she'll give him a valid answer to her reasons of avoiding him. He lead her himself to the vacant room, she hesitantly stepped inside as she glanced behind her shoulder at the kitsune avatar's movements. He locked the door behind him and fastened an interrogating look.

Her fingers twiddled with the paper bag's handle, twisting it, coiling it around her numb fingers. Her nerves stood on end and the additional pressure ruffled her. "Listen Kurama, I'm sorry I didn't call or anything--"

"Why were you avoiding me, Kagome? Please give me a valid explanation and don't lie to me I can tell when you're lying to me, you know that perfectly well."

"Kur---"

"Do you understand the difficulty I went through because you decided for some 'mysterious reason' to ignore my attempts to reach you? I don't recall doing anything to deserve that," he said very stern, stepping closer to her retreating form.

"I know you didn't deserve that. That's not the reason --"

"Elaborate then. I am _dying _to know Kagome," he continued in his unveiled sarcasm. He's angry with her to the point he didn't comply to common sense either. Reckless and outside of his usual collected character.

"**Alright already! **Will you let me tell you?" Kagome busted out. The sequence this conversation went on she'll never be able tell her side of the story. "It's really stupid and I wasn't thinking when--well--I just wasn't thinking clearly."

"Oh? How so?" Kurama inquired, interested. What did she do 'wrong' she thought was necessary to allude him.

"I…um…" Darn it! How is she's supposed to lead the situation now? Can't he stop with the critics and _not_ act so resentful about it? _Talk about sensitive. _Kagome's lips twisted to a frown observing Kurama's simplistic actions; coiling his finger on a red lock, leaning nonchalantly on the lab counter and emitting his annoyance towards her.

"Hmm?" he pressed.

"Will you knock that 'hmm' off? I'm telling you what you want to know, don't give me the third degree!" Kagome's fury practically shook the room. She's embarrassed as it is, he doesn't have to act like such a jerk either.

Kurama, cute as she is angry, bit down the violent streak. She's insufferable. His jaw clenched and unclenched, swallowing any harsh comebacks burning on the tip of his tongue. "Pardon my attitude. Today wasn't exactly what I pictured it." He left out any tempting accusations to suffice his girlfriend. Kagome's pretty unpredictable, she might slap him silly and then cry about it or cause a commotion.

"Will you let me finish now?" When Kurama wants to be a grump, he can be and much more.

"Go right ahead." _Before I shake it out of you. _

"Right," Kagome cleared her throat. "I…tried to make something for you and it came out horribly wrong. Is that what you wanted to hear? I'm embarrassed of it so I had planned in mind to go ask Eri for help."

Arching a brow, he asked another question bothering him. "And how does Hojou fit into this?" He should consider planting another flesh eating plant outside the Higurashi shrine, the very place he first encountered. Kagome back when Hiei and Yuusuke discovered an enchanted well, maybe then it will consume that wretch once and for all.

She furrowed her brows, straining her memory. What about Hojou? He--oh. Right. Kurama saw him outside with her. "Oh, Hojou. He's in my gym class and coincidentally I needed to give him something Yuka asked me as a favor to do. She _is _his girlfriend, you know."

"Unlikely his affections for you have dropped so easily," Kurama interjected her statement.

"Selfish prick."

"And if I wasn't you wouldn't adore me any other way." That was far too much of a Youko Kurama statement. She should smack him over the head for that. He smirked at her silence. He hit the truth right on the dart.

"One of these days I'm going to--"

"And what you made me is inside the bag?" He interrupted, not showing an inkling of interest at the threat she was about to fire.

Eyes widening, she clutched the bag to keep it as far from Kurama's reach. "Nothing. You're just seeing things."

"Sure I am. Then taking it is another one of the things I'm seeing." Smiling, the kitsune had no difficulties obtaining the cause of mystery. A single bat of the eye and her bag's absent from her grip.

"Nooo! Don't open!"

He had snatched the bag, dug inside and pulled out a beat up box. He opened the tarnished lid, inside a blob of what use to resemble a heart shaped--it's a heart right? Or is it a discombobulated octagon?--Honmei-choco, now a melted sticky brown mass.

Kagome lower her head, her face brightened deep scarlet. _No, no, no, no! _She didn't want Kurama to see it! No, this is a nightmare. Embarrassed, Kagome refused to meet his amused gaze. He was going to taunt her about it now. Heck, who wouldn't? She was never really good at making chocolate in the first place. She should have stuck to making cookies.

_'He's going to laugh at me now,' _Kagome thought, miserably. She figured, hey, this would at least provide a good laugh. Maybe this will dissuade his bitter mood with her. She took a swig near the positive side.

Kurama didn't say anything for a long time. He remained speechless and Kagome shifted foot to foot, her heart throbbing withstanding the crushing tension. "Say something already! Go ahead and laugh your head off and get it over with!" Kagome finally sputtered out.

Staring out at the blob of a mess in his hands, silent, he dipped in a finger bringing it to his lips. Another pausing moment he clung to, the silence keeping Kagome hanging on end. The very possibility he must've passed out while daring a taste crossed her mind. Kagome turned to the door to fetch the nurse down the hall or at least she thought she came across a nurses' office on the way.

"Tastes good."

Abruptly stopping, Kagome directed the kitsune her most coy expression. Was he lying for polite purposes? She brightened a deeper shade. How can he be so sweet about it after all this? Guilt lurched. Sighing dejected, Kagome ran nervous hands over her wrinkled gym shirt unsure what to make of the situation. "Kurama, you don't have to lie about it, it's okay to ---"

Interrupted off course, Kurama dabbed his fingers in the chocolate and carelessly smeared Kagome's gaping lips, sliding sticky fingers down the nape of her neck. Kagome gaped, stunned. "Tastes good but it's much more delicious on you," the husky familiar tone of Kitsune dropped an octave. Pushing the girl's stiff form against the neighboring pristine wall, his towering frame boxed her in. She wanted to put a word in but was stricken breathless at the lewd, dominating expression shining entirely in his beautiful countenance. Locking gold lust filled eyes, the occasional green flickering across, he pinpointed her the most malevolent of looks. "You're delicious," he breathed, descending viciously over Kagome's chocolate smothered lips.

Clamping strong hands over her soft tone thighs, muscles flexing on contact, he adjusted her shapely legs around his waist. The intense friction initiated, his raunchy grinding heightened as his large sturdy palms cupped her underneath the tight maroon fabric, he squeezed the curve of her supple buttocks, bringing her closer to him. Tongues' exchanging saccharine textures covering exposed flesh, licking and sucking. The familiar sensation of desire enveloping them tightly.

Parting, he ran his tingling tongue wherever warm, dripping chocolate covered. He licked sensually around the beating pulse below her jaw; she gasped shivering at his potent manipulations.

He captured her sweet lips again, between pants he whispered, "You just wait for what I have in store for you on White Day." He sealed the deal as he devoured her lips. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck obliging to Kurama's desire without a word of protest.

**Fin.**


	3. Underlying attraction

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, never will peeps!**

**Title: Nightstand Songs  
Author: Adorkablebanana  
Genre: One shot drabble, IY/YYH crossover, one sided, humor, P.O.V.  
Warnings: Minor O.O.C-ness, pervy thoughts.  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Just another day at school… KuramaxKagome.**

* * *

**Underlying attraction**

_"You are not permitted to kill a woman who has wronged you, but nothing forbids you to reflect that she is growing older every minute. You are avenged fourteen hundred and forty times a day."  
- Ambrose Bierce _

When mother said to not allow myself to fall into temptation she knew wisely the route that little problem can lead me towards, and I should have listened to her. Unfortunately I am far too off course, far too deep in to turn back. I could and should damn my degenerate ways although to confide into my filthy truths: _I rather like it._

_Yes, _I very much like the obscenities the twisted world where my imaginations take flight. I enjoy and have the privilege to freely ravage whoever and wherever I please. Sometimes the scenario took place on a typical school day outside in the track field. Underneath a tree, me and her, sat together and after a casual conversation the light chatter flourished to a more heated flirt…and then the naughty will ensue.

Or, for more of an extravagant flavor, sometimes she will be the flight attendant, and I, the only passenger in first class. After finishing her round of duties serving the other passenger's she served me. In her tight, skimpy version of her blue flight personnel uniform, she slowly stripping it off teasingly as she straddled me…

"Oi, Kurama!" the ringing voice of Yuusuke startled me to this reality. "Eat your food, or I'll eat it" he warned, sitting beside me he poked me with a pair of sharp chopsticks.

He can seriously test my patience at a wrong time. What I can say I despise most of humans, in my case, dealing with raging hormones I had to live with once upon a lifetime ago. Luckily I'm not stiff right now, that would make an awkward mode of conversation.

I angled him a cutting look. Straightening up more dignified in my seat. "It's rude to point with your chopsticks. I believe I already told you this several times."

"Yeah, yeah. And so has Keiko. Bad habit to break, okay," Yuusuke said nonchalantly. He clicked his utensils once more, smiling. He enjoys arousing trouble; I won't go for the bait. I never did anyway.

"I remind you so it will stick."

"Whatever," Yuusuke said, the bento Keiko made him wrapping his attention. "So do you think I should ask that Higurashi girl out? She's pretty hot, I haven't seen such a fine pair of legs on a girl."

That little comment slimmed down my attention to him. Just him. "What did you say?" I _asked _a little too high strong for my liking, yet I did not like at all Yuusuke's motives involving with _my _girl.

And what the devil is he talking about? He has Keiko, I don't think she'll--oh my. This cannot be good. He wants to fool around with the two. _Pfft!_ He's insane. I won't have that. That filthy, disgusting…my hands clenched tight in my lap. The uneasiness Yuusuke showed spoke that much of the wild look I must've had.

I cared not. I was going to let Yuusuke know, the nice way of course--respect to our friendship, he isn't going to, he isn't thinking of coaxing Higurashi Kagome, the one human girl I actually like enough to…

The topic's much too personal. I can't think straight and my main focus centered on the smug boy sitting beside me. How in the world did he manage to transfer both into my school and class? Nothing insulting Yuusuke's intelligence but really, I need an explanation for this. Divine intervention perhaps?

I will need to have a little discussion with _almighty_ Koenma.

"Calm down, man. I'm just telling you what I had in mind."

"I don't appreciate it in the least," I said curtly. He seemed taken aback.

"I can see that. Shit, you can't take a joke when it comes to that Higurashi girl, huh? Fooled ya," he smirked victoriously. I frowned, for the first time my face feeling the burning scorn of embarrassment. I never thought I would come to this position.

How ironic is this? Yuusuke outdid me using my own weaknesses against me.

I don't appreciate his sick humor, it pushes me in a position I don't want to stay new to. I frowned, watching the little troublemaker running down the track; in her gym uniform I developed a fancy to, with her friends. She smiled and laughed with them reminding me I wanted to be at the receiving end of it.

Yuusuke slapped me on the back, nearly shoving my forward. I raised a brow of inquiry. That hurt a bit. He's always the rough one. If I didn't know him well and learned the art of appreciating acquaintances I might have smite him. "Can't hide you like a girl, can you? Nothing to get all embarrassed of."

"Funny, I recall your resilient denial with Keiko in the past."

"T-That's different," he countered, straightening in his seat. "Everyone kept bugging me about it."

"I'm sure it is." Fickle and random as usual, if Yuusuke were any different than he wouldn't be Yuusuke.

"Going to do anything about it? Kagome is pretty cute."

His sudden inquiry went unanswered. I was thinking over carefully and weighing the options out for me. I really do like her and the way each time I'm near her, she has a unique way of calling my inner beast, my kitsune half. I clucked my tongue, glancing up at the open sky.

_I do have it bad. _I realized with a regret, I felt embarrassed merely by it. How juvenile. Technically, I was. Reliving adolescence reminds me again of the up and down perks concerning women and sexuality. Not a worth wild experience I can tell you this much.

"Kurama!" Yuusuke jabbed me on the shoulder.

I sighed, tired and exhausted by all the unnecessary excitement. "Yes. I will."

"Huh?"

"I said I _am _going do it. Later today I intend to ask Higurashi-san out for a date."

**The End.**


	4. Superstar

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything peeps! **

**Title: Nightstand Songs  
Author: Adorkablebanana  
Genre: One shot, IY/YYH crossover, humor.  
Warnings: Minor-O.O.C-ness, reference of fan-girls--I couldn't help poking at it.  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: A superstar is one thing another is suffering at the expense. KuramaxKagome**

**A/N: I figured I'm not going to let what one twerp did get to me. Plagiarism happens all the time anyway, let's just hope it doesn't occur again. It wouldn't be fair to keep all of N.S one shots under lock so I'll post again. Sorry for the fit folks. This one shot is for the 30kisses community at live journal. **

**

* * *

**

**Theme 7**: Superstar

_"You can get more with a kind word and a gun than you can with a kind word alone."  
- Al Capone._

She pushed and pushed her forward, two steps away from shoving her face first into Minamino Shuuichi.

Kagome planted her heels in the ground stalling the process. "Knock it off you guys! Quit it!" Kagome gritted through clenched teeth. She elbowed Eri and Yuka for their incessant pushing.

Yuka added more force and Eri hissed in Kagome's ear. "Just ask him! You know him!"

Kagome couldn't see what the excitement was all about; sure Shuuichi-san was pretty, _real_ pretty for a guy. He's a normal, everyday guy and each time Eri and Yuka and even Ayumi got flustered from the mere mention of him. Watching this was sad and sickening. He's just one guy for goodness sake!

The little voice kicking the side of Kagome's head, dubbed as her subconscious, nagged her to start running and maybe kick these hormonal girls in the shins. Kick them nice and hard. "Let go! I'm serious I---"

One heavy duty shove collided Kagome against the unsuspecting and now surprised god these girls praised and Kagome couldn't run and burn in shame in the secrecy of her own private solitude. _Find my happy place, find my happy place, find my happy place! _

This is not her happy place despite what the majority may feel. Shuuichi's chest felt quite...um hard. Yes, that's one way to define it. Hard and solid. Every girl's nightmare to make a fool of herself came true for her and Kagome frankly wanted out of this. _No! No, no, no! _She passed this kind of crap already, shouldn't she overcome this topic in her life by now? High school students shouldn't need to make her squeamish.

The strong scent of...roses? (Interesting musk there, She wondered what cologne he uses?) Hit her nostrils in a strong whiff. No, she isn't worthy or confident enough to not let this, ahem, problem bother her.

No, because High school isn't meant for happiness of course. She's no exception.

"Are you alright?" came that very male voice tinged in concern. "You're lucky I caught you before you fell."

Lucky he says. Well she's lucky she missed the thin line of falling and purposely knocking over someone's project or possession like last time--which she did not do on purpose of course. A minor portion of her relief swept the high bits of her shame away. "Ehehe, true. Sorry about that, Shuuichi-kun."

She dared not to look up into his bright green eyes, they were far too intense to gaze into and her mission for now was to keep her nerve in tact. Not look into those bright 'emerald jewels' and 'beautiful godly' face, and 'flaming crimson, flowing locks' as one of Yuka's many poems dedicated (and describing even single damn detail about poor Shuuichi) to their star quoted. Kagome's surprised her eyes haven't bled reading the variety of fangirlism idolizing Shuuichi unbeknownst to him.

Kagome removed herself from him, planning to stand a safe distance from him. She could feel the prying and burning glares striking her from hidden places. All of Shuuichi Minamino's jealous admirers wishing her an instant death. Kagome wasn't insane enough to mess with them; it's bad enough she has to deal with a jealous hanyou "boyfriend" across the mystical well, and annoying enough people don't understand Shuuichi only tutors her, nothing more. She doesn't need to worsen the problem by misleading these rabid insane ward-worthy girls to kill her.

The incident inside the girls' locker room stunned her. A couple of girls ganged up on her, demanding to know her relationship between her and Shuuichi.

They pushed her against the locker once or twice (yes it did hurt a lot, her back was pretty sore) and threaten her pretty badly if she tried anything funny her face is going to be the girl's boxing club's new punching bag.

That's not a prospect she's looking forward to. Kagome told them the truth nothing was going on. They didn't believe it. Kagome told them she was dating---which wasn't too far from the truth. InuYasha and her were slowly stepping into third base---they didn't buy that either. The clenching fists tightening around her shirt's collar wasn't appealing in the least, in fact the action unraveled her and Kagome blurted out the one thing that would keep them at bay and not target her as a potential predator swooping in for Minamino Shuuichi; "I don't like boys okay! I'm not interested in them!"

Kagome admitted this useful trump card came in handy and the effect distanced the bullies off her back. Satisfied, they let her be dubbing her safe to stand near their beloved star. On the one hand the relief they finally stopped picking on her and potentially assassinate her was bliss, on the other hand the majority of ignorant girls grew wary of the new queer lurking amongst them.

Great, just great. Kagome went from the school's living, breathing disease to the new lesbian. Ironic but she admitted it wasn't too horrible. She isn't judgmental of such things and it warded nuisances off her path, and strangely a few girls suddenly became overly friendly with her. One even asked her out.

Among the mass of new social problems spilling onto her lap she did not regret associating on a daily basis with Minamino. He was nice compared to the rest and he helped her with math simplifying it for her. Simple as that. "Kagome-san I have something that may come useful for the next exam," he informed, pulling out of his neat locker a notebook. "Here, these are some useful steps to solving the problems giving you the most trouble." He handed it to her, quirking a smile Kagome caught herself mirroring.

"Thanks." She wanted to say something more appreciative but couldn't muster enough stamina to. She was tired and darting a sideways glance over the three friends responsible for her slip, subtly gazed at them and pretending to not know her. Nice, just nice. They call themselves her friends. "Um, are you going to be home tonight? I know your busy with work, you haven't been available for an entire week but I was hoping if you can maybe..."

He knew where this conversation was heading for and helped himself to finishing it for her. "No, forgive me for that. I wrapped myself into my personal business disregarding the responsibility I have with you. Of course you can come over, in fact why don't we walk to my place after this period. I have much to discuss over with you, Kagome," the way he rolled her nice out so casually shivered Kagome.

What the heck? Shuuichi never called her by her plain name, its always 'Kagome-san' or 'Higurashi-san.' He never even crossed the line to call her Kagome-chan either. The sudden almost lewd way he said the last part cracked the beginnings of misgivings.

She's probably putting too much into it. Better to ignore it, she thought and wisely abided by it along disregarding the almost mocking and amused way he's staring at her. Ignoring is the key. The key to keep her from getting a black eye and possibly preventing InuYasha from scaring off these girls should they try to harm her. "Okay," she said lacking the confidence to stick out his teasing or whatever it was he started.

"I look forward to seeing you later," again he drawled out that warm, nearly cynical flare forcing Kagome's heart to beat faster. What's with this sudden Jekyll and Hyde change? Damn his sex appeal. He locked his locker secure leaving to the boys' locker room. Kagome exhaled feeling exhausted. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi came up behind her, tackling her for information.

"You lucky, lucky girl! I would trade in my laptop just to be in your shoes," Eri sighed, gazing down the direction the boy of her desires disappeared to. She needs to really stop that.

"If I were tutored by him I would so kneel before him and---"

"Yuka don't tell me that! I don't need to know your sexual fantasies!" Kagome hissed, swatting her on the shoulder. "Here! Just take it. I did what you asked, now here!" Exasperated and limited on her generous patience Kagome shoved one of the few hair bands Shuuichi used to pull his long red hair into a ponytail during gym class.

Yuka gushed. Eri and Ayumi squealed huddling over Yuka to touch the prize Kagome had to steal out of his pocket. Swiping insignificant possessions from him became a hobby the girls put her up to and begged to continue.

Kagome hated it and despite her wishes she did it for them. As long as they don't ask for his boxers this isn't entirely horrid.

"You're going to Shuuichi-kun's place. I'm so jealous!" Ayumi said pouting but congratulating her either way.

Kagome felt her right eye twitch. "You're beginning to scare me. It's not big deal."

"Kagome. No girl has ever been invited to his place--except for maybe three. I'm pretty sure he isn't dating that girl whose friends with Yukimura-san." Eri looked pensive for a second.

Yuka tugged in the treasured hair band inside her pocket. "Yeah, she's a dame though. I wouldn't hold it against Shuuichi-san to date her. She's gorgeous. Her blue hair and pink eyes are something to look at."

"Look guys, it doesn't matter who Shuuichi's dating or not dating. His personal life isn't something we should talk about. Let's go to gym, we need to get changed." Kagome concluded with a zip of her bag. The last thing she wanted to do is babble more on Minamino Shuuichi. Enough already.

The four girls changed inside the locker rooms into their gym uniforms. As normal a few girls moved away the instant she stepped in. Geez, they're such immature idiots. Even if she was gay she wouldn't give any of these creeps the light of day and a preference isn't reserved for every single chick she laid eyes on. It's like saying a straight guy would go for any girl he came across.

Yuka and Eri shot glares to those tempting to start mouthing to Kagome. Ayumi sighed, shaking her head. "Don't listen to them. They're stupid."

"I know. I'm over it." Kagome pulled her uniform shirt over her head then pulled on the short gym shorts. They were too short to be appropriate. Soon everyone was out in the field ready for volleyball. Kagome wasn't in the mood to play. The ball always hits her anyway, why bother joining?

On cue the ball bounced off her leg. "Ow!" Ouch. That's going to leave a mark. Kagome frowned bitterly, damning the course of the game already. The girls on the other side of the net giggled triumphantly.

Li and Rika, two of Shuuichi's infamous admirers giggled together, perhaps plotting their next move onto her. Great. Peachy. Kagome grunted her foul mood, which was growing to its peak. She should just skip this and go home, arguing with InuYasha seemed more appealing than this.

Kagome could see in the distance the mother of all nightmares coming towards her. Oh geez, no! Stay back! Kagome felt a major headache coming; Shuuichi just had to spot her and decide to enlighten her with his presence. Now she's in for it. She could imagine the knife sharp glares of Rika, Li, and the rest of the girls who fawn over Shuuichi.

He's just a boy for god's sake!

Running off to the other side isn't much of a wise choice to take; she could use the excuse the ball flew over there. Shuuichi knows Kagome wouldn't chase the ball for the team if her life depended on it. Rats.

"Kagome, you dropped this before." Even under this carbon copy gym attire he remained in possession of that natural elegance boys lacked nowadays.

Kagome turned a light shade of pink. What should she do? Once he leaves the girls are going to ambush her. "T-Thanks." He dropped the ring she lost earlier. Oh, it was Mom's ring.

For a moment she realized her mother would have been sad if she lost the ring. The ring an old friend gave her. Kagome slipped the ring on a finger having no pockets to place it in. Wow, Shuuichi just saved her a load of tears and pains. Kagome looked up at him, the height difference forcing her to tilt her head back a bit. She smiled, which she shouldn't have with the girls nearby, and thanked him once more. The one simple gesture that would have saved her from a day plunging into complete Hell.

"Be careful next time."

Before the chance to respond Rika's quivering, angry tone cut in. "Is this girl bothering you again, Minamino-san?" Rika and Li practiced with ease to lay on the helpful and concerned girl routine. Deep down they were burning with hate solely directed at Kagome.

Luckily words cannot physically harm because with that ire Kagome would have been barbequed well done ages ago. They marched over to Kagome's side of the net. They looked anything but happy.

"No, of course not," Shuuichi replied amiably. How can he be nice to them when they're tormenting her because of him!

Somewhere in the bowels of remaining living and well, Kagome hoped Shuuichi would tell them to back off her once and for all. She poked him in the arm expectantly. Shuuichi directed his pleasant gaze to her. Kagome nearly had a heart attack.

_'Please tell me he isn't dense.' _Kagome's lip thinned and shriveled up. She's a dead woman.

Rika and Li played the flip mode card excellently. Facing Shuuichi they plastered on the good-natured expression then eyeing her from the corners of their eyes evil sparked. Kagome always had the rotten luck.

"But Higurashi has a reputation for trouble. I, as a member of the student council and a student in concern, want the best for the best of students," she smiled, collaborating some bull and nonsense with the help of Li.

God they make politicians harmless. Kagome sighed readying for her rebuttal. She's not going to take this from them any longer. She earns enough abuse from fighting stubborn youkai in the feudal era. "I see. That concern is appreciated but," Shuuichi snaked an arm around Kagome's waist, pulling her against him. "You see Higurashi-san is my lover. I wouldn't welcome any form of foul play against her. Thank you, Ogawa-san but I think I can handle this _trouble_ myself." He squeezed Kagome for emphasis all the while kindly explaining to the girls.

Kagome thought she died and sunk into a hell no one can scoop her out of. Just what deity snatched Minamino Shuuichi and switched him with this imposter? What and why is this happening to her?

Shuuichi's admirers and InuYasha are going to hunt her down. She may as well pay her last respects to her less hectic school life.

This redhead beauty sealed her doom all the while holding her near him with that god-awful smile on his face.

**The End. **

* * *

**Endnote:** There's a sequel for Superstar, stay tuned for the next installment. 


	5. Cradle

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own anything peeps nor do I profit from this. **

**Title: Nightstand Songs  
Author: Adorkablebanana  
Genre: One shot, IY/YYH crossover, fluff.  
Warnings: Minor pervy thoughts.  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: In your arms the worlds troubles are a world away. KuramaxKagome.**

**A/N: Theme 22: Cradle, for 30kisses livejournal community. **

* * *

Theme 22: Cradle

_"I date this girl for two years -- and then the nagging starts: 'I wanna know your name.'"  
- Mik Binder_

The rip in the sizzling energy wave crackled, clashing with the whizzing youki disk Hiei countered with. Hiei materialized behind the demon bearing down the mace, his speed setting his opponent back a step.

The demon sneered, throwing aside the mace and unsheathing his sword as he recovered from his surprise. Straight on he crossed blades with a glaring Jaganshi. Yuusuke and Kurabara faced full frontal fury from the demons they angering by mocking them with a witty remark or two. Kurabara hacked off series of tentacle arms encircling in his direction, the spirit sword blazing in accord to the rising excitement.

The heavy and deep thoughts' lacing a portion of his attention astray was rather careless on Kurama's behalf. A minor setback threw his plan off key. The instant Kurama disregarded the low level youkai growling afar he made a careless mistake. It was the same inferior youkai that pierced a pretty large hole through his abdomen. Soon he was falling, the mixture of surprise and pain fizzing his vision. Kurama's world went black right before he hit the ground in a painful thud.

* * *

Odd and thoroughly confusing, he was crossing across a field of raven roses swaying under the thick breeze. Kurama thought he might run into a familiar face from the past, the faces that occasionally haunt his subconscious for a fleeting moment. Long ago he met Kuronue in a field similar to this one and the red sky's streaked and cracked loud thunder, they would exchange a few words before battling. He remembered after that he once found his human mother swimming in a pool of her own blood accusing him of betrayal and shunning him off as a monster in her eyes.

Sometimes the field was nice, Shiori would sit with him and stroke his hair as he laid his head on her lap.

Other times the field would be erotic too were he lucky enough to entangle himself with a naked goddess writhing beneath him.

This time, the field was calm and Kurama wasn't sure what to expect in this version. He walked on and on finding no stop to the endless. He frowned, disliking the ominous agitation consuming him. What is he searching for? The answer came in an unexpected form of a young woman sitting beside a black lake, staring off with a forlorn guise contaminating him.

"Kagome?" He recognized her finding the source to his anxiety. She was sad and he wanted to soothe her pain.

She glanced at him, the shining misery alive in her dark eyes. She held her hand out to him and Kurama took it without hesitation because he...

You know when reality has hit you when proof of reality marks you. In Kurama's case the aching sensation in his body forced him back to his right sense of mind. He winced, gritting his teeth. He peeled an eye open, the view he was gifted with put him in an awkward position.

Right on Kagome's lap he assumed as his eyes stared at the two hefty tits--as Yuusuke and Kurabara would vulgarly put it--above him. He knew this was Kagome, her scent surrounded him and who but him did not recognized the nice--erm rack--no, wait, pack--no that's not right either but...you get the idea.

He sighed, unprepared at the first blinks surprise. Mustn't stare at...them. Drat. He squashed the twitching urge to reach up and squeeze one, that typical behavior is beneath him where Kagome should be sprawled...Darn male instincts, no matter how upper classed and well mannered a man is still a man. He simply chooses not to show it. That or his preference runs for other men.

The hair tugged from the top of his head signaled Kagome's pervert-sensors picked up the considering possibilities of his future actions involving his hands palming over said breasts. Bad, bad hands. Since when has he concentrated on his more primal side? Come to think of it this probably started since the last time he got laid, which was quite some time ago. "Sometimes I don't know if your worst than all the guys I know. You like to keep quiet about what really goes on in your mind."

The satisfied curve curling his lips welcomed that condescending tone of hers. He would have chuckled if the simple action weren't painful. "I apologize but not for looking, for male instincts in general."

"That's not a valid reason for an excuse." Kagome snorted, she tugged a red lock.

"Of all the men you know none of them have the same charm that I have."

"Charming and conniving there's no other. But I'm fairly sure I can do better," she chaste.

"But you won't, you found your place beside me," Kurama dared to say coolly, talking in his serious yet calm tone as if it were another simple day. "I'm fortunate like that."

She giggled, shaking her head. "Lucky as a fox can be."

"Care to enlighten me on the situation so far?" He asked, positive he wasn't doing entirely too well. Last he recalled the youkai pierced him and he blacked out. This doesn't explain what he was doing here lying on Kagome's lap.

Kagome's dark brown eyes soften a degree. His question hit a button she wasn't comfortable with, for a second there he was sure the waterworks were about to spring. "Nothing's wrong, you're just…well injured." She put on that sunshine smile.

Kurama frowned, imploring her over the matter again. "There's something troubling you, tell me."

"I--nothing. You know how moody I get," she forced a laugh, failing to carry it out. She sighed, her shoulders sagging in defeat. She's such a terrible liar. "Nothing's wrong but…I'm worried about you," she said in a tiny, gentle voice.

Kurama smiled up at her, the tension weighing off him a tad. He disliked having others worry for him and Kagome distressing herself over him was sweet but he preferred her happy. "I will try to be more careful."

"Do it or else I'm dumping you."

"That's nice to keep in mind," he smiled, his amiable mood contagious. Kagome couldn't help get irritated over it. He shouldn't be smiling like that!

She met him this way too. Sort of. He helped this woman from a demon's clutches while she was heading for the library. He saw her and resumed the chase to apprehend her before she caused anything unnecessary that might cause a scandal. He planned to erase her memory, for her own benefit. Another demon charged from behind and Kagome crossed in the way, Kurama had no alternative than to take the hit in the crossfire.

He defeated the demon but at a price. He hurt himself terribly, and Kagome had no choice but to aid the strange young man.

That's where Kurama learned the truth about her. She wasn't an ordinary girl, she actually is aware of the spiritual world and the world of youkai. Kurama briefly analyzed the situation; he remembered what he invoked in Maya, a classmate of his a while ago, her senses sharpened as a side effect to have him around her. Kagome wasn't the same case, she already knew of the demonic world. This intrigued him.

"Kurabara-san and Yuusuke-san told me you got beat up badly." Kagome smiled at his indignant frown. Oh, she's doesn't have to boast about it. Where did the caring, sweet girl go? That moment's gone.

"I slipped." He defended. It was the honest truth by all means.

"You got your butt kicked, man," she giggled that annoying giggle Hiei sneered at a lot. Hiei didn't like her, he though she was tacky and well, childish. Kurama's tastes ran strange and 'rancid' according to Hiei.

Maybe so. What can Kurama do about it? It's too late.

"Accidents happen."

"Well in this one you got kicked to the curb."

"I already see that, need not remind me." The stern eye he pinned her activated her full and uncontrollable laughter. Can she hit an ego or what?

"Sorry, sorry. Seeing _you _eat dirt is funny. It just never occurred to me. You seem strong and always on your game and that's amazing about you--don't look at me like that!" She blushed.

"You prefer seeing me upset?"

"Um…no, of course not." Kagome licked her lips, deciding what to pick at to make her argument more explicable on her behalf.

Kurama saw the beginning of a ridiculous argument rising, he sloshed over the topic completely and asked a question he's been wondering about. "Where are the others?"

"They left you here with me."

"Are they alright?"

"Yes, they seemed alright. They figured you'd be safer here…with me." Kagome reached for his hand, a bit hesitant to but Kurama caught on. He intertwined fingers with hers, the motion privately intimate. Kagome smiled, the big smile beautiful just for him. "They should be waiting with a healer, you think you're up to walking to Yuusuke-san's place?"

"No, I think I want to stay here with you a little longer." And that's what they did; they stayed a little while longer in each other's company. Kagome's care and kindness is medicine enough to heal him.

**The End.**


	6. Pure

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything peeps!**

**A/N: Theme 1 for 110lemons livejournal community. Another challenge. Yay. **

**Title: Nightstand Songs  
Author: Adorkablebanana  
Genre: One shot, hentai, drabble, IY/YYH crossover.  
Rating: R  
Summary: Tarnishing purity is what demons do best. Dirty demons anyway. Kurama/Kagome.**

* * *

**_001. Pure._**

The gleam of her eyes shined a happiness and unsullied delight few have after a certain age. The freshness and utter wholesome air about her pushed those corrupt little urges to surface, and without hesitation, he introduced her to a world of carnal passions starting off with just a single kiss.

Then the kiss turned into something much more, sparking that little fire of desire in her. Oh, how cute the flush of red flamed her face, showing her modesty and embarrassment. How cute and encouraging to twist further.

Ah, she's a priestess? Oh--pardon--an apprentice priestess. How convenient. To think the little camp he happen to come across out of luck lead him to this little treasure. Though, with the honesty of intent a kitsune demon thief could have, his nefarious intentions were meant for the Exterminator. To play with danger inflamed his desire and malevolent nature, of course the end result isn't too bad. This woman-child is a feisty one and her easy access garments quickened the process of ridding her of clothing.

Her lithe young body arched for him each time his long fingers dipped in and teased. Kagome, he believed her name was, continuous pitiful begging for him to stop out of pride and dignity, but underneath all the lies and shame she wanted it.

He knew she did. Even so if she refused, her telltale responses to his advances spoke for themselves. He could smell it, taste it, and feel it.

Whenever he passed gentle kisses over sensitive areas, intimate beyond the reaches of any other her breath hitched. Halting a protest.

His hot mouth would work over any supple curve, her long nails, frail compared to his pristine claws, dug bloody half moons along the tough, yet, smooth as satin shoulder blade. The weak-willed priestess couldn't refuse within a few doses of ecstasy.

Tightening her hold on platinum hair flowing down in silky waves, she cried out over and over: "Youkai-sama!"

Before the evening was over, the one treat he left with a pride and satisfaction a sadist only would have, knowing he was the first to have her and rob her of that delicious purity untouched women have for a short time.

**The End.**


	7. Shower

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything peeps! **

**A/N: Another drabble for LJ's 110-lemons community. **

**Title: Nightstand Songs  
Author: Adorkablebanana  
Genre: One shots, drabbles, IY/YYH crossovers.  
Warnings: Implications of hentai, super short ficlet.  
Rating: R  
Summary: Next time we need to be a bit quieter and perhaps consider buying locks for the door. Kurama/Kagome. **

* * *

**044. Shower. **

Mother was always encouraging him to go out and date girls and the lack of exposing his social life in public worried her. She even questioned if his preferences ran in a different direction—not that Shiori was too far from the truth. He preferred having the best of both worlds, but the problem with men they tend to become difficult on matters of dominance.

He won't have any of that. He chose what Mother expected him to pick but now why is she hysterical? All right, she does have a point and the embarrassment to be completely naked with an equally naked girl, banging each other's brains out against the wet tile wall won the award for humiliation of the year.

He wasn't aware of the footsteps climbing up the stairs. He wasn't aware of Mother's voice calling out to him in concern. He wasn't aware of anything but the whimpers playing against his ear the further he held her tightly against him and the soaked tiled walls, burying himself inside the welcoming depths. Sharing wet kisses enough to soak a peeping tom's underwear from the mere sight.

Kagome brightened tomato red, mortified, huddling in the wet shower curtains. It's not everyday her boyfriend's mother comes barging in catching her and Shuuichi having sex in the shower.

**The End. **


	8. Theme 1: Look over there

Disclaimer: I don't own anything peeps!

A/N: Livejournal's 30-kisses challenge and super late Christmas gift for Amethyst-rose Seri-chan19. You rock and so does your artwork. I encourage every KuramaxKagome fan to check out her Deviantart.

Title: Nightstand songs  
Author: Adorkablebanana  
Genre: One shots, drabbles, hentai, crossovers.  
Fandom: InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho  
Rating: **R** –eh, sort of. It's not PG-13 for sure.  
Summary: An evil pretty kitsune, a high tree and fear of heights. What's a girl to do with that stacked against her? Kurama/ Youko Kagome.

* * *

**Theme 1: Look over here **

_Wisdom begins in wonder. _

_-Socrates. _

Now that he had the little troublesome minx alone, a curve tilted his lips. Definitely the opportunity presented a multitude of possibilities he could pick out without actually pondering over it deeply.

But first, there's the matter of tasting the bit that might quench his long denied urge. Having that insufferable, and very handsome hanyou watching her like a stubborn watchdog, which is a good way to describe him, jabbed a hole in his chances and as appealing as the idea of teasing and testing the waters how far InuYasha's patience will stretch, the aftereffects should play against his favor. The girl isn't worth that much trouble, even if that's the type of stuff he looked forward to when swiping another man's bounty.

"Um…we're kind of high up here," Kagome mentioned nervously, as she cautiously peered down past the good five branches below. She had nowhere stable to clutch for safety, the only thing reachable and assuring thing to hold on was the silver kitsune sitting next to her, leaning back against the trunk, with one knee up, and the rest of him beyond relaxed.

The kitsune brought her up here but knowing how unpredictable and cynical he tends to be he might leave her up here because it's "funny."

"Fear of heights?"

"Well, I did fall of a cliff once—are you going to knock me over!?" Kagome said quickly, fear steeping into her and suddenly tensing with the unknown prospect the vile kitsune would probably throw her over or abandon her up here. She searched for a limb to hold onto. There's no way she's going to remain up her.

"Don't tempt me," he flashed a fang, a slow grin spreading his blank as stone face, nice to look at but no signs of emotions readable.

"I'm calling for help," Kagome threatened. The inch-by-inch movements to drag herself down from the branch, away from the cretin, rode her skirt high and her shapely thighs did not go unnoticed by the watchful golden eyes of Youko Kurama.

Such a silly little girl. Teenagers are amusing. Youthful women are full of wonders, although in Kagome's case he would go far as to say she's an enigma.

"If I'm not mistaken, I thought you were clear in wanting this." To clarify further he reached in one of the many hidden folds where he kept certain things he happen to come across. Between his thumb and forefinger glowed a chunk of the Shikon-no-tama.

Kagome gasped. "How did you get that? Where did you get that?"

"Stroke of luck."

"Wow, thanks a bunch. You really aren't as bad as you make yourself appear to be," she chirped, beaming like a small sun. She extended her hand out, expecting the kitsune to give it to her.

Kurama tilted his head, regarding her. How cute. "What are you doing?"

Kagome blinked, her expression thoroughly puzzled. What is he saying? "Give it here, please. You mentioned before you're not interested in the jewel, it wouldn't be of any use to you. Why have it?"

"I found it, that automatically makes it mine." He stated as if the response was enough.

"Oh, come on. Don't be that way." Kagome had the grace to appear irritated, eyeing him with her hard glare. Then it became clear as a sudden thought occurred to her. "What do you want?"

That brought a satisfied smile to his lips. "Ah, now we are on the same level."

Her stomach twisted in a familiar flutter she usually felt when something bad was about to occur. Gut instinct. Kagome pushed a dark lock behind an ear, an uneasy habit she picked up. "So much for being nice. What do you want? I have nothing valuable you would be interested in."

"Nothing valuable but acceptable," he replied nonchalantly, everything in his expression drained of emotion except for the glint in his eyes, saying otherwise.

Kagome quickly caught herself before leaning too far back without the careful balance she stressed herself with. "Kurama-san? I don't…" She looked puzzled, her brows furrowing.

"And you aren't obliged to understand. Come." He held out his hand for her to take. Kagome stared at it, more confused and mildly mistrusting. Okay, totally mistrusting. Last time the Youko attempted a shot at killing InuYasha, and that time he wasn't bothering to try.

Like it was all child's play he was meddling in for the fun.

"No way, you stay there. I'm going to call for InuYasha. InuYasha! Inu—" Kagome called out and immediately a large hard clamped over her mouth, dragging her struggling petite form into a certain kitsune's lap.

Kagome batted at the hands having a good hold on her, screaming muffled screams. She squirmed and fought hard to release the hold the kitsune had on her. He wasn't budging and to give her a nice preview of what will mostly likely happen to her if she decided to wriggle out of his arms. The same hand pressed over her mouth not so gently tipped her back a degree, Kagome's head dangled upside down. The sensation the world was falling over her leapt a fear in her she wasn't prepared for. She screamed even harder, her cries of panic pushing her heart rate a mile a minute.

"Rather fall to a death than hear out what my proposition is, how gutsy." Kurama tilted her back even further, raising her legs he clasped with the other. To tease her further he loosened his grip, her bare, beautiful leg slipping down his palm but with each quick slip he grabbed hold. She nearly died in that instant seeing the ground upside down at such a height. Her arms flayed, reaching out to grab hold of the nearest sturdy thing that wouldn't permit her to fall.

Youko Kurama pulled her up again; setting her on his lap, pretty satisfied scaring the life out of her. Sick sense of humor. Wide-eyed, and shaking, Kagome huddled in the false sense of security offered. She curled up in his strong arms, cradling her there like nothing transpired.

"H-How c-could you?!" Kagome said, voice a little too high for her taste. The shock of it all hadn't been close to evacuating. She hardly believed Kurama did such a thing; she wasn't even safe sitting here with him. How she wished InuYasha would jump up from a branch and take her away. This pretty as a celestial being-kitsune is psycho!

A tear trembled off the corner of her eye. Kurama's thumb brushed it away. "Moaning about it won't solve anything," he chided, softly. Kagome swatted the hand angrily.

_I can't believe him! _She controlled the next set of words before she set off something she might regret happening to her. "You are the one who did this to me in the first place!"

"Perhaps so, yet you learned a valuable lesson there," the Youko said sagely, putting thought into it.

"Oh, forget it! Just…don't do it again…ever," Kagome gritted. Kurama smiled and what had meant to be charming but in the end never was. He slipped the shard in her hand, watching the puzzled reaction crossing her flushed face. "You're giving it to me after doing that?"

His long lashes lowered, the thick row of lace-like lashes beautifying his features more. "No, I still seek my compensation," the fine fur-edged tone caressed Kagome inside and out, metaphorically speaking. His voice was pleasant to hear, few men and women had the ability to have a sense of sensuality by voice alone.

Kagome suddenly felt truly unsafe right now. She placed her hand flat over his chest to keep him from coming any nearer. "I didn't agree to nothing, and whatever you want is nothing innocent."

"Is a kiss so harmless?" he made it a question.

Kagome stiffened. "Yes."

"One little kiss for a valuable jewel? Seems far past a fair price."

"I can't. What do you take me for? Even if there was nothing between InuYasha and me I wouldn't do it…I'm not perverted like you," she accused, without missing a beat.

"What an unfair charge and quite the false one," he laughed. His quivering shoulders spilled platinum, long hair. Kagome felt envy for it, the soft texture had a luster and glamour her hair won't ever have. There has to be a rule about men having the better end than women.

"Sure, if that were the case you wouldn't bother me with such outrageous bargains."

"Business is business," he said, training his eyes down on her.

Kagome looked up at him, awkward as everything was what could she do? She'll probably invest in pepper spray if she comes out of this in one piece and the next time she runs home. "One little kiss?"

He inclined his head, his cute, fuzzy, triangular ears like of a cat or dogs' twitched ever so often. Cute as they were there's nothing remotely cuddly about Youko Kurama. "One."

Kagome made a face of exasperation, and then surrendered unwillingly but with enough dignity. She groaned. "How did I ever get mixed up with you?"

"The hanyou's royal sword of course."

"You better still not want to steal it!"

"All in due time, _miko-chan_," Kurama said with an air of taunt, on the realistic sense he still didn't take everyone's claim of her apprentice miko occupation seriously. He doubted she even took herself seriously.

Kagome pouted, unintentionally instigating the first step. _Cute_. He leaned in, nose to nose, only a breath's pull away. The proximity heart-throbbing and very hairsplitting. "Remember one," she repeated.

"You said that before." The barest of touches, he brushed his lips over hers, feather-like. He withdrew, a curve shaping his lips. "There, now that wasn't horrible, was it?"

"That's it?" Kagome tried to hide the disbelief yet wasn't as successful as she hoped to be. She had better kisses with cement—when she tripped over—than this.

"I said one kiss. I'm a man of my word." Kurama shifted, leaning back. Kagome wriggled to sit up straight, if she had to sit on his lap she would at least sit with a portion of self-respect.

"Honor among thieves? Not likely," Kagome said, looking at him dryly.

Kurama raised a fine brow. "You don't say?"

"I do say. For a guy going around acting like the biggest man on the block you, ahem, lack the potential."

"The words wound me deeply I admit." He made an effort to look insulted and frown, looking away, feigning hurt. "My pride as a man is worth nothing if I disappoint a woman."

Kagome frowned, too. She didn't mean to insult him. She didn't know the kitsune well enough to see through him, even when the act was painfully obvious. "Oh come on, it's not a big deal really. No one's perfect," Kagome offered, patting him on the shoulder.

"It is a problem. What will this humble demon do?" He looked away, looking straight at something Kagome was sure she'd never see. She missed the sideways glances he snuck. Child's play; just like child's play. Human teenagers once again provide him entertainment. Who's this stupid, really?

"Well, I'm not any better at it. Now about getting back to land," Kagome immediately grabbed a chance at a new subject. She knew where this road of conversation was leading. She wasn't naïve enough to not see it.

"For once you are right," the Youko commented offhandedly. The light breeze passing through, swaying the leaves and branches, carrying a few stray silver strands to flutter in the wind. His all white clothing helped the passive, peaceful effect he gave off naturally. Kagome just wondered why the heck was he using his charms on her?

Luckily the kitsune hasn't stepped back on his word, to never roll her mind. Again. That little dangerous technique of his, drawing her in his eyes and manipulating her in a frightening form of mind control. He didn't even try and there you go; he had her reeled in.

Kagome forced herself to stay steady and immobile as a statue. She wasn't sure whether to reach out and bop him on his silver little head or wait it out until he acknowledged her. "Um…are you going to take me back? Please?" Kagome said. That last bits of niceness she had draining away. Her frustration was in the prowl.

"I am betting you don't have any experience whatsoever. The hanyou is quite appealing when he isn't flapping his mouth. Hard to imagine he has an attraction for a skimpy, scrawny human girl. Strange taste." Kurama shook his head.

The little resistance she had left imploded. Red as a beet, Kagome retorted, indignant. "Oh to hell with you. Put me down, you bloody kitsune!" Kagome swatted him roughly along with screeching a string of obscenities you ever hardly hear come out of her little mouth. "I bet I'm better at kissing then you are."

"I sincerely doubt your ability, being a sexless little girl and all," he said truthfully, his most bland expression adding fuel to the rage consuming Kagome like a flame to a piece of wood.

"Stupid fox, what do you know? All you care about is you, you, and you! Everyone average isn't good enough for you."

Kurama leaned forward and said, meeting nose to nose. "Truth hurts, doesn't it, girl?"

"Oh, like you know, you narcissist!" Kagome said, scathingly. She balled her fists; she wouldn't hit him and break that perfect nose as tempting as it was. He might actually backhand her off the branch for tarnishing _his _godly perfection. If she could scratch that pristine surface then her night would be worth living it up. Worth every second withstanding this youkai-snob. "I bet you'd die if someone as average as me touched you in any manner."

"I managed kissed you."

"Yeah, purely out of spite. On a serious level you'd flinch with disgust."

"Who's threatening?" Kurama cocked his head to the side. "You?" He pointed a long, clad index finger, like the possibility was absurd.

"…No…I wouldn't dare touch you. Whatever it is that makes you annoying might rub off on me," Kagome said quickly, suddenly feeling embarrassed and small under his amused gaze.

How did she get _this _close to him? _Invasion of space much,_ Kagome thought.

"As I thought. A coward as well." He laughed, his laughter mocking and sultry. Kagome felt every chuckle go down her system like a case of bad rash. Her face burned red with unsuppressed anger and shame and everything humiliating at the moment she wanted to vanish.

Kagome raised her face, close to his face; the sudden up and close move diminished his laughter. "What is it you are going to do, _miko-chan_?" Youko Kurama bopped her chin lightly, daring her to give in to her fury and explode. Yanking her chain is a great pastime.

Kagome said, very steadily, making sure each word came out clearly, "Stop calling me that."

"Or what?" He raised a brow.

"Or I'll do this," Kagome said, closing the distance and swiping a lick across his bottom lip. She pulled back to blow a raspberry in his face to see that disgusted look but the instant she tore away he grabbed her face, and shoved her face in his, his lips roughly pressing over hers, swallowing her startled gasp down.

Everything happened so fast, Kagome had barely time to adjust. She just pushed at him to back away and let her go, but he refused. He pulled her in harshly, the feeling of her soft breasts crushed against his hard chest, the thin material of his skirt rubbing along her erect nipples.

Kagome cried out between breaths, "Stop! Let go—" Again he took her in. The fine line of saying no and refusing faded as his kisses slowed down, growing gentler and pleasant.

Before Kagome knew it, she was the one cupping his face, fluttering her eyes close as her lips brushed over hot lips gently then more aggressively. Somewhere in the back of her mind, past the carnal desires flaring to life, she felt positively guilty and naïve for falling in.

For letting him have what he intended to do in the first place. It all became very clear hearing his low chuckles against her ear and whispering comments how weak willed humans were. Kagome wished InuYasha would come and take her away from this; yet, she failed to protest as he slipped a hand under her skirt, pulling away with the thin material separating him from entering her.

InuYasha won't be happy with what he'll find once they were through.

**The End. **


	9. Reverse psychology

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, other big companies own them. I don't make money off of this either. **

**Title: Nightstand Songs  
Author: Adorkablebanana  
Genre: Short one shot, crossover, romance, humor.  
Rating: R  
Fandom: IY/YYH  
Warnings: hentai-ish, not graphic otherwise it wouldn't be here at sexual situations.  
Summary: This is one of those late nights where a pair can't agree on anything. KuramaxKagome.  
A/N: Theme# 7: In a good mood for Livejournal's 30-kisses. The sexual situation in this one is pretty light, not that graphic so I placed it here at Please, if you're underaged don't do this at home.

* * *

**

**Reverse psychology **

_"From the moment I was six I felt sexy. And let me tell you it was hell, sheer hell, waiting to do something about it." - Bette Davis _

"I told you I don't want to go on the bottom," Kagome said crossly. The menacing expression across her face threatened the course of the evening and currently, Kurama sat beside Kagome on the large bed in their bedroom, leaning calmly against the wooden headboard.

"You always go on the bottom, dear," he said as a statement, which happened to be true.

She glared, pinning him a sharp edged look. She knew this and this very truth angered her. "I know that and I want to change it."

"You want to go on top tonight, then?" Kurama offered. He was not, nor was he ever, the type to argue over trivial matters, and specifically tonight of the many days he finally returned home from another mission Koenma assigned. He put little to no effort concealing his wander eyes over her _very_ nice silk, shortcut baby doll gown. He could make out her figure's outline beneath the silk tease.

Like magnet, Kurama's eyes flew to her chest each time she came close to discarding her attire to only readjust it back on when she contemplated the decision. _Take it off! _

"I don't know…"

"Then if it isn't that what do you propose doing?" his tone narrowing as the weight of impatience ran through him. He came inches to ravishing her in his own way, no questions asked. Kagome's sweet face seemed flustered and taking her feelings into account he couldn't find it in himself to put on an argument up for stand. Plus, she might slap him and send him off to sleep on the couch.

She frowned, lowering her eyes. "I-I don't know." Kagome sighed, tired. The earlier option to instead go to sleep attracted her right about now. None of this rebellion was working according to her plans.

Kurama recognized that look and he was having none of that. _No, not tonight. _He moved by her, setting aside her long, thick pigtail over her shoulder, flourishing the soft skin on the back of her neck with light kisses. Kagome's eyes fluttered, the familiar ripple of shivers spreading, and she sighed, this time from his influence. "How about different positions?" he suggested.

"Uh…n-no." She concentrated in giving her next answer. Kurama's husky voice and tender kisses climbing up her neck left her thoughts in a muddle. His leisured strokes around her lower regions inflamed the heating pressure increasing underneath her. "I don't like going on my hands and knees. When you're pushing inside me, you knock my head against the headboard."

"My mistake," he said without any substance. His main intent concentrated on gently nibbling her earlobe and his needy hands fondling every vacant area to touch. The variety of positions they halfway tried out weren't dignified enough for Kagome. Oh, so she claimed. Kurama gently set her down on her side, lifting a leg of hers to wrap it around his waist.

Kagome clutched her resolve before falling into the act. She had to stand next to her point in order for her demands to be fore filled. Biting her lip, she untangled herself from his tight hold and when her attempts did not work to loosen his stubborn grip she slapped Kurama hard against his cheek.

He recoiled in resentful shock. He glared, clutching the side of his face embellishing a red handprint. "Mind telling me what the hell was **_that_** for?" he asked coldly, demanding for a proper explanation for her uncouth action. His good mood suddenly evaporated into thin air. Kurama rarely cussed and Kagome knew the line she crossed.

"You weren't listening to me! I just told you and you're going on ahead doing it again." Kagome jerked her askew gown on, along with groping for an understandable reason to justify her absurd methods. "I'm sorry…I," she apologized because in the end she had no right to strike him. Bad habits die hard. Plus, he can be quite the sourpuss when he wanted to be.

"That was most uncalled for." He squared her an indignant look to fall into the usual sighing and then forgiving her. She can be downright infuriating. "What is it that you want to do? I was obviously doing something wrong in order for you to have _struck_ me."

"I just want something different! You know, before you go off again," Kagome admitted awkwardly. She blew the bangs out of her eyes, exasperated in the difficult spot she cornered herself in. "Why do I always have to make the decisions?"

"You brought up the topic."

"Yeah…I know, but…stop looking at me that way when I'm trying to be serious!" Kagome snapped, every effort to conceal exposed skin failing with the sheer lingerie she's sporting. That's it, next time a full piece nightgown.

"I realized that, Kagome. If the request isn't too out of line, can you make a decision tonight?" Kurama asked, trying for a polite angle.

_There's nothing polite about that!_ Kagome scoffed, screeching an earful about the lack of respect for a woman's thoughts.

She went on and on, like an endless high-pitched drone. If Kurama wasn't in the mood to do her, the visible tent his slacks formed around the crotch confirming it, he might have saved the trouble of listening to Kagome's nonsensical yakking and slept in the guestroom for the night. Relief by his hand lacked the appeal when Kagome's right there—mouthing off as usual—looking as appetizing as ever. Chances were in favor of listening to her until she finished. This is what he gets for dating a girl he met at a shrine. A shrine of all places! He thought it was interesting at the time she could tell he was a demon of sorts and threatened to shoot an arrow at him if he had malevolent intentions.

Malevolent intentions, who him?

"How about this then?" Kurama pulled her over, as he fell back, helping her straddle him since she wanted 'top.' One way or the other he's getting what he wants; it wasn't such a big deal to him how they did it.

Kagome considered this, looking down at him and for a moment was transfixed at the lush splendor spread on the bed looking eager, needy and ready. She done it this way before and having the pleasure of seeing him writhe and implore her to give him what he wants had its benefits to spike her excitement.

But…

Kurama unbuttoned his pants, with a little help from Kagome, and once he slipped out of those confounded slacks for a moment he thought they were going to get somewhere. Blushing, Kagome automatically climbed off. She turned the other way, giving her back to him. "I see you're happy to see me," Kagome said, suddenly self-conscious about going through with it.

Kurama closed and opened his eyes. He was not going to lose it with her. Kagome could be really flaky at times and this happened to be another one of those times. _I am not going to lose it with her,_ he repeated over and over, dead set on staying calm, one of them had to and he wasn't sure how long that would last. "That I am."

"You know, my back can't take it doing it this way and it's embarrassing to have my boobs bob up and down…and you looking…I just can't do that now."

"You mean tonight."

"Yeah…" Kagome said, dejectedly. The kitsune reached over to the drawer and pulled out something one of her friends, Eri he believed, gave her a while ago. He shook the handcuffs like they were the keys to the house he just found and Kagome fell in a fit of giggles. "What do you want me to do with that?" She thought she gave it away or threw it out before they moved in the apartment together.

Kurama let the barest of smirk touch his lips. He wasn't wicked, no, not at all. Wicked would be to suggest playing cops and robbers. "You want to dominate me, here's the opportunity. Cuff me to the bed."

Kagome's eyes widened. Was she hearing him right? "You want me to cuff you to the bed? Now?"

He nodded, wordlessly.

Kagome took the cuffs from him, she would've looped the chain linking the cuffs over the headboard if it had bars, instead settled for snapped them over his wrists gently when he held them out to her. He lifted his hands over his head; since the idea of the whole set up was not to do anything, just take what she had to offer. Again, Kagome found she mounted over him, wondering where to start. At this point he was completely naked, waiting for her none too patiently, in appearances, but wasn't rushing her or telling her to get a move on.

This was new. She never considered bondage before—well, her cuffing Kurama and not being the submissive for once—the feeling felt pretty…exciting. No wonder he liked doing it so much. Kagome took in the sight of her partner below her, for once looking the part of an encaged creature. That eloquent and sagely combination in his eyes couldn't be contained, no matter what you did to him and that very fact excited Kagome knowing she could chain him down and he'd still have that sovereign trait to him.

She couldn't quell the coveting yearn to touch him. Run her hands up and down his firm and robust body. Everywhere her hands came in contact with was hot and smooth, she could feel her breasts tighten and other places coil and burn with heat. Her flushed face lowered to lick a nipple of his. She almost expected to feel his arms hold her, or hands sink into her hair like they always did. She looked up him and her heart thudded faster inside her chest.

Why did he have to look at her that way? Why did he have that power to make her melt at first glance? A tremor ran through her. Kagome leaned up and kissed him. Pushing that appreciation and full desire behind it.

Kurama felt close to bursting out from his flesh underneath all that hunger and knotting heat flooding his body and mind. He wanted to undo the cuffs and take her his way, but a part of the whole binding deal seemed to add to this sensuous spark.

Kagome trembled, drawing back. She liked this, she really did and even so she wanted him to touch her back, she wanted this man to spoil her with all his marvels like he always did and keeping him tied up was preventing that from happening. Kagome smiled, pressing her lips on his brow, then lightly on the tip of his nose. "I like this a lot."

"I could feel that you do," he said, with a low tone, his throat drying up feeling her body over him. God, did he want to be inside her.

"But for tonight, I want you to have me, like you always do."

"Oh?" He lifted a brow. She brushed the slick red hair out of his eyes.

She nodded. "I want you to touch me and hold me."

"Any way?"

"Any way," she replied, leaning over to retrieve the keys to unlock the handcuffs. The click of the cuffs coming off was deafening and once he was free, he took her and unraveled her with the many ways he suckled and licked her slick, hot flesh.

She cried out under him as he assaulted her with those feverish strokes, pulling over her head and tossing aside the gown obstructing her body from him. The maddening drive to taste and act out that passion washed over him again and back.

She held him close, his strong and hard body a drug fueling the fire inside her. The kitsune's intakes of air and quick breaths washed away any thoughts she could possibility work up and connect. She always praised him and for what seemed like the thousandth time she told him she loved him.

She always did in the moment.

And he would always reply, "I know."

She gasped the moment he first entered her. His hard and thick length pushing in through the wet and tight part inside her that brought him into the intense ecstasy he grown quite infatuated with.

The feeling he filled in that sweet spot and intensified each time he pulled in and out didn't stop there. Kagome resisted to fall in completely, to fall in and spent her energy away, she knew the night wasn't over and he'd stretch it on for as long as he felt like going at it. Kagome closed her eyes, feeling the drops of perspiration sliding down his back and the sweltering taking her whole.

She briefly wondered if she'd find Kurama sleeping right beside her in the coming morning or disappear again once his hunger is quenched for the time being. Kagome _would_ be surprised if he did stay.

**The End.**


	10. Theme 19: If only I could make you mine

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or IY and I don't make any money out of this, just borrowing the characters for entertainment purposes.

Title: Nightstand Songs  
Author: Adorkablebanana  
Genre: One shot, crossover, general.  
Fandom: IY/YYH  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Hiei knows waaay too much about Kurama. That can't be fun. KagomexKurama.  
Author's Notes: Mini ficlet for 30 kisses' theme 19.

* * *

**Theme # 19: If only I could make you mine**

The lopsided smile on her face was both cute in its unusual way and very irritating.

Hiei thought so glancing at her from afar and a word of advice, the irritation has yet to diminish. Hiei didn't understand why the likes of Kurama bothered coming here to bathe in her presence. She's by far much older, in human standards, and uninterested in responding to a mere smooth talking teenager's advances. Kurama may be considered handsome or even beautiful, but he's taking on a big fish here. Hiei knew it and found it beyond amusing.

How long has the pursuit gone on for? A year? Two years? She's not cracking for him and yet he continues to go at it. Is the kitsune's pride at stake here or perhaps he's that much devoted to conquering a challenge?

Kurama, Hiei's long time teammate and friend, refuses to give up the fight and slowly Hiei's wondering if Kurama minds the shrine maiden's choice. Could it be possible Kurama is content settling for a platonic relationship?

Hiei doesn't know all the details and looking down from the huddle of leaves filling the tree branches he didn't want to know. Kurama, with the exception of Urameshi Yuusuke, runs into the oddest of situations and frankly Hiei doesn't give two winks about it.

All he knows Kurama seems to be enjoying talking to the shrine keeper sweeping the leaves from the steps. What did he call her? Oh, right. Higurashi Kagome.

Kurama's mind is a work of the enigma.

**The End.**


	11. Theme 5: Ano sa

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and InuYasha, they respectfully belong to Viz, and Funimation, nor do I profit from this!

Title: Nightstand Songs  
Author: Adorkablebanana  
Genre: One shot, fluff-ish, crossover, general.  
Fandom: IY/YYH  
Rating: PG  
Summary: What a plan study date could turn into. Teensy bit of KuramaxKagome.  
A/N: Theme # 5: Ano sa for 30-kisses Livejournal community.

* * *

**Theme 5**: "Ano sa"

The rustle of papers and the music playing gently in the background did nothing whatsoever to help distract the racket playing out and Higurashi Kagome had just about enough of it to last her for a month.

Who knew the once quiet sanctuary that was Minamino Shuuichi's house became a hangout louder than the Malls scattered around the Shibuya district?

Kagome passed by to ask her friend's older brother, Shuuichi, for assistance explaining a math problem hassling her for more than one night. Smart as he is, a minor problem such as this would be more than a simple cinch for him to explain. Although Shuuichi and her weren't close per se or anything, the friendship their mothers have enforced the connection to remain on speaking terms.

Either form Shuuichi always provided the aid she sought for. She had the feeling he showed her equal kindness as he showed others. Nothing different and special, that was just how Minamino Shuuichi was.

Urameshi Yuusuke, one of Shuuichi's friends and apparently a close friend, was invited to the little get together. Kagome tried to picture how exactly a boy like Shuuichi and a boy like Yuusuke come to terms of acquaintances? She didn't poke her curiosity further, she wasn't much different either; InuYasha and her are best friends for all that crackpot relationship costs.

Observing from her spot over at the desk, beside a pretty girl (Yuusuke's girlfriend, Yukimura Keiko) with her nose in the books, Shuuichi and Yuusuke got along quite well.

Yuusuke lounged on Shuuichi's bed with another one of Shuuichi's friends, a tall bulk boy with the brightest shade of orange hair Kagome seen (as of late), sat near him going at another row for the third ongoing time today. Kagome just watched, paying not much mind to how familiar the good-natured (at least she hoped) squabble firing back and forth reminded her of her friends across the well.

Speaking of them, she pretty soon needs to head back.

"I told you the red controller's busted, Kurabara! Get your ass back down to the store and get a new one!" Yuusuke huffed. He shook the controller he's referring to. Kurabara ducked on reflex expecting Yuusuke to break the controller over his head like last time.

"The guy at the store said it works! I'm not marching down there just to change it! You go and do it!" Kurabara shot back.

"Yuusuke just go and do it yourself. You're never satisfied with what anyone gets you," Keiko cut in automatically, never taking her eyes off the book. Yuusuke frowned, disapproving Keiko taking the wrong side. Traitor. So much for trust.

"Hell no. He made the mistake he has to fix it," he argued standing loyally to his side of reason. Yuusuke chucked the game controller at Kurabara who barely caught it off guard.

"Watch it! You nearly broke it!"

"It's already broken, stupid!"

"Look who's talking about stupid!"

"Listen you, go march your ass down to the damn store!"

"Oh fuck you! I don't take orders from you!"

Shuuichi sighed, smiling as Kagome and him exchanged amused glances. The two boys flinging insults at one another never seemed to get tiring to watch. Shuuichi, from what Kagome gathered, dealt with this before and earned the patience to withstand the ruckus surrounding him. Shuuichi leaned closer, demonstrating the proper way to find the answer to the math problem. Kagome hid the swelling admiration she suddenly developed towards Shuuichi and listened closely to his procedures.

As always he was very clear and thorough with his explanations. The fog cleared up for Kagome. Thank goodness.

"Shuuichi-san?"

"Yes?" Shuuichi looked at her, tilting his head in a way reminding Kagome of something innocent and cute. There's no man alive who is innocent.

"May I use the bathroom?" she asked.

"Of course you can. There's no need to ask, the bathroom is down hallway to the left," Shuuichi indicated, pointing the way. Kagome thanked him, rising out of her seat to the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom—and what a suitable one it was—she turned on the sink's faucet, splashing her face with cold water. She still hasn't accustomed to socializing with Shuuichi, there was an air about him, the way he carried himself she couldn't quite put her finger on. Kagome honestly felt more comfortable around Kazuma and Yuusuke, they were easier to figure out and she learned how to deal with that breed before.

Shuuichi's an enigma. The girls at school weren't kidding, not that she placed gossip as a reliable source. She's the girl, who became the walking disease, many thanks to her creative Grandpa.

Kagome gathered her wits returning to the room. Keiko smiled as she dragged Yuusuke out by the ear, her gruff remarks scolding Yuusuke for his out of line behavior. "I told you not to hit him!"

"That ass started it! I just finished it!" he retorted on his behalf, wincing as she pulled harder.

Kagome blinked, watching Keiko drag Yuusuke out and down the hall. She sympathized Keiko. Keiko reminded Kagome of herself back when she use to boss InuYasha around. Wait. She still did that; she bit her bottom lip in recognition.

She found Kurabara lying facedown on the bedroom carpet, twitching a bit. No wonder Keiko had a fit; Yuusuke left the poor guy unconscious. Kagome knelt down beside the boy, patting him on the shoulder. "Hey, are you all right?" Of course he wasn't all right but it never hurt to ask.

Kurama placed a textbook on the desk. "I believe Yukina-san is waiting down by the park for you. Something about a date if I recall?" Kurama said calmly, not bothering to spare a glance.

The one comment brought Kurabara back to the world of the living. Collecting his things, he was out the door with rushed good-byes.

Kagome stared blankly at the door. What a conspiracy this is.

Kurama tapped her on the shoulder to remind her the tutoring session isn't over for them. She nodded numbly, sitting back in her seat. She's not going to bother asking if that little charade happens more than necessary. Overall they weren't bad people.

Kagome could see why Shuuichi taken a liking to them. "So, how long have you known them?"

"Long enough that we are accustomed to each one's behavior," Kurama said. He didn't comment further on it. Kagome couldn't tell whether it bothered him or not to talk about it. Shuuichi was an unreadable individual and Kagome, as others, didn't have much luck figuring him out thoroughly.

"Shuuichi-kun, thank you for going out of your way, again, to help me out."

"No trouble at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something and before she could get the words out a very haughty hanyou sat perched outside Shuuichi's balcony. He sat poised on the railing, the expression on his face less than a pleasant picture. "Kagome!!!" InuYasha cried out loud and that one shout drove Kagome, aside provoke a bewildered thought how did he find her, to run out and scream, "Sit boy!"

InuYasha pummeled a good few feet down to the ground, leaving his body impression on Shuuichi's lovely rose bed. Poor things had no chance. Kagome shouted 'sit boy' a couple of times to ensure the hanyou wouldn't jump up and strike for revenge. Kagome scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Um, I could explain."

Kurama peered below. InuYasha wasn't moving. He hoped the hanyou was all right. He shifted his attention to the girl edging away. "Kagome, what's going on? That's a demon and you just commanded it into submission. Explain."

"Demon?" Kagome looked surprised. Covering her mouth coyly. "Demon? What are you talking about, Shuuichi-kun? Are we on the same page here?"

Kurama placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come clean with me, Kagome. What's _that _doing here and what does he have to do with you?" He hated when broads tried to play stupid with him, but of course he hadn't anticipated Higurashi Kagome to harbor abilities to subdue demons.

"Will you believe me if I told you he's my friend that happens to be a demon?"

"Perhaps, if you would kindly let me in on the _whole _matter." What kind of person does _that _to a friend? Kurama wondered.

"…And if I don't?"

"You don't want to do that. Trust me."

"Damn. Can we discuss this over tea?"

"If you wish. I take it's going to be a long conversation." Kurama sighed. Great. A case he walked into unwillingly. Just what he needed on his vacation, more work. Kurama will have to examine closely his stepbrother, Shuuichi's, choice of friends. What's next; a time traveling priestess with a demon sidekick?

"Can I clarify first I'm not a demon or witch. I'm…well, you know, a miko. A rookie anyway," Kagome started awkwardly.

Kurama's left eye twitched. Oh, shit. Why him?

**The End.**


	12. Wada CD3

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or IY and I don't make any money out of this, just borrowing the characters for entertainment purposes.

Title: Nightstand Songs  
Author: Adorkablebanana  
Genre: One shot, anime/manga, crossover  
Rating: PG-13  
Fandom: IY/YYH  
Summary: This was all for her own good. KuramaxKagome.  
A/N: For 30-kisses Livejournal community, theme 28 Wada CD3.

* * *

**Wada CD3**

She huffed and puffed, like the big bad wolf in the fairytale that wanted to knock over the three little pigs' huts. She persisted saying no, no and no for the last hour each time the topic was approached. She shook her head and refused. "Leave me alone! Get out!"

Botan scurried out of the room. She walked past Yuusuke, shaking her head. "Sorry. She's not even listening to _me_. You want to give it a go?"

Yuusuke looked thoughtful for a moment, but decided no. Hell effing no. "No way. She may be my cousin but I don't go in that deep for blood," he said and honestly Botan couldn't blame him there. Keiko was a handful he didn't need to add another to his plate.

Kurama sat quietly, reading the newspaper. Yuusuke frowned. Kurama can do it. There's no way he's going to take the heat for Kagome. Yuusuke walked over and tapped Kurama on the shoulder. "Do something about that miko-girl. She won't listen to anyone. Hell, even Hiei and Kuwabara have flown the coop on this one. She's so damn loud. I think she even scared that dog-demon boyfriend of hers away."

"The hanyou isn't here or anywhere in the premises. You're quite correct on that guess," Kurama said, observantly. Flipping to the next page to continue reading over the article. What kind of relative calls his own cousin "miko-girl"? Only the uniqueness that is Yuusuke would.

"C'mon, Kurama! If she doesn't take these frickin' pills the Reikai gave me we're going to be in fucking trouble. Her stupid ass won't listen to me or anyone!"

"Need not yell, Yuusuke. I can hear you loud and clear," Kurama replied, folding his newspaper neatly. _Sigh, _another reading session interrupted. Kurama is going to make Kagome pay for this. "Give me the pills."

"Here." Yuusuke handed the capsules to Kurama. The white capsules were about the size of a tiny roach. A normal person would have a hard time hacking it down. "I don't see how these suckers will keep that Shikon jewel inside her from rising."

"It's a temporary precaution." Kurama examined them. The small red letters, _WCD3, _on them were for severe cases.

"Whatever. Just get her to down those shits. I don't want to hear her screaming and Koenma forcing me to make her yell louder." Yuusuke crossed his arms. The blue sport's tank showed an envy-worthy outline of his muscular chest. Yuusuke arms flexed when Kurama patted him on the shoulder. "What?"

"Nothing. Let me get this matter over with." Kurama calmly walked from the living room into the back room where princess-whines-a lot resided.

Kurama entered to a world of screaming. Souta tried to reason with Kagome, she told him to get lost.

"OUT!"

Souta ran out, dodging a teddy bear she flung. "Good luck, Shuuichi," Souta said as he quickly left the room.

Kurama sighed. Why him?

"What do you want now, Kurama?" Kagome asked, haughtily. She sunk into the covers, pulling the Hello Kitty blanket over her head. "Go away. I said I don't want to take those things. You and your people are going to use those to control me. I don't need help."

"This is for your own benefit. That jewel inside you will take over and consume you if you don't take something to barricade it," Kurama explained, feeling a bit like a parent trying to convince the child to go to the doctor. The quiver in her voice said enough how frightened and cornered in she felt.

Kurama sat on the edge of the bed, next to her. Kagome shivered underneath. "God, what do you guys want from me? Okay, I have a forbidden jewel inside me. That's not my fault you know and you guys are just following me around. Yuusuke, of all people, is like my shadow. Do you think I wanted to find out he was some sort of a detective for otherworldly cases? It's too odd for me. Just leave me alone."

"It's not my choice and this is far out of my hands to be able to fix." Kurama peered down at her when she poked her head out of the covers. Kagome relaxed, but didn't give in. "Please consider it."

Kagome shook her head. "You…can't do this to me."

"These are not going to work against you, they are going to take the pain away." Kurama shifted her a knowing look that pierced right through her like a dart.

_He knows!_ Kagome swallowed and tried to hide the surprise. Kurama already saw it and there was no point in playing it off. "How did you…?"

"Know? Kagome, you aren't a master of hiding things. I can see a wounded creature limp in pain, you aren't any different." Kurama smiled when she blushed. "The jewel inside is growing and the faster it grows the more intense the pain will become. Will you reconsider taking these?" Kurama showed them to her, holding up his palm. Kagome frowned, deciding whether or not to take up on the kitsune's offer.

"Pills…taste bad. I don't like taking them," she said quietly, not meeting Kurama's intense green eyes. She fiddled around with her long black pigtail out of habit. She didn't want to but if it took that gnawing ache away…

Kurama popped the two capsules in his mouth. He cupped Kagome's surprised face and leaned in, his lips crashing over hers. Kagome was taken aback to the point she didn't have the chance to fight him when he passed the pills into her mouth. She had no choice but to swallow. She thought she choked.

Kagome coughed, her hands searching around for water. Kurama handed her the glass full sitting on the nightstand. Kagome downed the water.

From the outside of the room Yuusuke and Botan could hear the next string of shouts directed at the kitsune shake the house. The Detective and the ferry girl wondered what exactly the kitsune did to earn Kagome's wrath? She wasn't _this _loud before.

Yuusuke stopped. _I really, really don't want to know._

**The End. **


	13. Addiction

Title: Addiction  
Author: Adorkablebanana  
Genre: One shot, romance, humor.  
Rating: R  
Summary: All because she knew how. KuramaxKagome.  
Warnings: Sexual situations, slight O.O.Cness.  
A/N: For LJ's 12fics community.  
Disclaimer: YYH and IY is not mine, never will be.

* * *

**Addiction**

Subtle, he thought not!

Rude and ridiculous, yes.

She was being that: Rude and ridiculous. She is, by far, one of the many crazies he'd come across. Sad, but true.

By nature, Kurama would've ignored this woman's crazy outrages. It was uncalled for on her behalf to act so, so, what is the proper term to use in this context?

—Ah, yes, _vulgar_.

She slammed her third bottle of sake on the tabletop and laughed quite loud. "Try outdoing that gorgeous!"

Kurama's eyes narrowed down to slits. He wasn't going to fall for the bait. He really considered sending a little token of his anger to Yuusuke's and poor Keiko wouldn't appreciate the aftermath. Really, Keiko didn't deserve it, but she did marry that monstrosity of a man.

Good looks can lead a poor soul down the wrong path. That is the sad story of Keiko and Kurama. They both married a couple of pretty idiots.

It was probably Kurama's fetish for a stubborn, headstrong simple thing that has the tendency to disregard she is in over her head half the time. He just found that lack of insight adorable.

Hence, he married Higurashi Kagome.

It had to be the whole issue with her coming to the temple to demand an explanation of the investigation of the Higurashi shrine.

She just looked insignificant and the ability to manipulate it in such a peculiar manner roped him in.

Little by little.

Now, here's the aftermath of his wooing her.

Yet, Kurama preferred her sober and sleeping peacefully by his side. Not a peep coming out from her.

That's asking too much.

Kagome released her hair from her ponytail, swinging that black mass wildly. Her flushed cheeks and warm lips proved she was too far-gone to act civilized.

She stripped her pale green, cotton kimono off with ease, tossing it to the other side, knocking over a vase. Good thing it was plastic. "It's hot in here, dammit!"

Kurama felt like twitching a brow in annoyance only the nice, bare frame messed with his judgment. "The windows are open, dear."

"I'm dying of heat here, Shuuichi-kun!" she whines so loudly and slowly slows down into a tantalizing giggle.

She could be such a slut without knowing it.

She crawls over the table like a lioness, slowly, cautiously, all eyes on him. "You're so pretty."

"I favor the word handsome over pretty, Kagome," Kurama said in an as a matter of fact way.

She knocks over the empty bottles. They shatter on the floor.

She giggles more and continues to go to him and straddles in. Her deep brown eyes stare into his bright, green eyes. She says softly, right before he has a chance to scold her like a child and tell her to cease these antics, "I love you, Shuuichi. I love you so much."

He sighs, feeling tired with agitation. "I'll escort you to the bathroom, you had a long night."

Kagome ignores him and savagely devours his lips, flooding her passion with every twist and twirl of her tongue. She moans and desires him.

Kurama mentally sighs, feeling aggravated with his responses to her advances. He felt the heat pooling down from the pit of his stomach to lower areas. Her exploring hands on his chest and voice, "I want you, Shuuichi," didn't help the matter.

After letting his primal side win over his rational and logical side, he caves in. Kurama lets his wife do what she pleased; giving her what she wanted and fucked her brains out until she passed out and he released the necessary and dropped flat on the sofa.

He never admitted that she was one of the few women that actually made him sore allover.

Taking a moment to allow an exhausted breath out, Kurama reaches over to the side table for his pack of cigarettes. He takes one out and light's it up. "Kagome, my dear, you really are lucky I put up with this behavior at times." Kurama only wished he didn't get so sexually worked up over her crazy and vulgar outbursts.

This was Yuusuke's fault for bringing over all that liquor to celebrate their birthdays. What are the odds Kagome and Yuusuke's birthday fall on the same day?

**The End.**


	14. Lovers

Title: Nightstand Songs  
Author: Adorkablebanana  
Genre: One shot, crossover, parody, anime/manga.  
Rating: PG-13  
Fandom: InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho  
Summary: What a crappy night could be for a married fox. KuramaxYoukoxKagome.  
A/N: Thought I'd mock what has become cliché-ish in IY/YYH crossover Fandom. Fluff and cheesy lines galore! Theme #23: Lovers for LJ's crossovers100 community.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and InuYasha series Funimation and Viz rightfully own them.

* * *

**Lovers **

_'What is in a name?'_

_'Bitch, like I know.'_

_-Bobbs and Kat._

_SQUEAK! CREEK! _

Tossing and turning in bed nonstop. Sleep unavailable for the distressed miko and Kurama, who remained wide awake half of the night, lie insomniac beside Kagome. The infernal squeaking kept him up for the pass three ongoing hours.

For a quick 'flashback-ish' moment, the pass two back-aching days the couple spent in the feudal era searching for a certain scatterbrained hanyou, along with Sango and Miroku and including some villagers, the whole terrain. Searching high and low, shrub-to-shrub, tree-to-tree. Hell, everywhere for the missing hanyou without success. All that back-aching work done for nothing. InuYasha's still is on the run. Sango and Miroku aren't helping willingly anymore. Shippou and Rin eloped. Kirara probably went and disappeared with InuYasha. Now trying to get necessary sleep is an impossible task to achieve. The woman just won't stay put.

_SQUEAK! _

The fox twitched, cringing at the high-pitched sound that clawed his abused sensitive eardrums (a drawback of being a youkai). That squeaking poked menacingly at his patience. Repeatedly shoving him slowly over the edge.

_SQUEAK!_ That mind grating sound! _SQUEAK!!!_

'_Kurama, make it stop!!! I can't take it anymore!'_ Covering cute, fuzzy ears, the eviler of the two, the Youko, begged the redhead to abolish the irritating noise his adorable kitsune ears can't take much more of. That tweaking, creaking sound pounded and screeched unmercifully against his eardrums. Hammering the sensitive acute ears. If the high-pitched shrill were caused by him and her doing a much more pleasurable activity together in the bed he'd love it—what nympho kitsune wouldn't?—but this isn't the case. Torture is more of the exact words to describe it.

_I'm right on it. At this rate neither of us are going to get some rest._ Kurama pushed the covers aside, sitting up next to the restless girl, tousling the bed covers, shifting side to side searching for a more comfortable angle. This is definitely going to be a _long_ night. Sighing, Kurama watched her restless form roll side to side for a few moments, contemplating how to make her stop without resorting to violence and on the recent issue the hanyou raised if he returns from hiding. Will _his_, note _**his**_ and only _**his**_ because he said so, Kagome go back to his arms and leave him?

Like fuck no. He won't give up his fuck-toy—erm, mate. Yes, _mate_. He won't give her up to InuYasha's half-breed ass. It bristled each nerve to stand on end recognizing this fact. She can't go back to the dog she belonged to him. Solely counting Youko—well technically Youko is Kurama, though the main issue is the dog-demon and the question whether will he demand for her back? If the case is so and it presents itself he'll fight him tooth and nails to keep the cunt, ahem, woman of his dreams, the single woman no human, goddess or youkai can come close to achieving his utmost, unconditional affections. He _**loved**_ Kagome to death. Her leaving him might send him early to his casket. Kurama didn't avoid other more reasonable relationships, his past battles and life in general for nothing. It's not like all his efforts to remain a live matter. Death is a preferable option if she chose to leave him.

'_NO! I will not tolerate the dog to ruin everything I worked for. She is mine, no other man will touch was is mine!'_ Coming out of nowhere, Youko slipped in on Kurama's momentary distortion, scooping the girl in the security of his arms, wanting to reassure himself the woman is his and only his. Not that he hasn't established the fact for an ongoing series of times in the past few lines.

Feeling the contact of a warm body encircling her, she wiped her bleary eyes. Dreams of her best boy—erm, friend in danger and the convicting guilt plaguing her for the past few days since InuYasha fled pushed sleep away. Cocking her head, the blurry reddish blob surrounding her clarified little by little till the picture of her _beloved_ kitsune adjusted to full clear view. "Kurama? What are you doing awake? It's the middle of the night. You should be sleeping," Kagome said, a bit surprised to be awakened in his arms.

Kurama smiled tenderly. It's not like he got off watching her sleep all night. It's not like he didn't want to go to bed either with all the moving. Kagome had a lot of nerve going with the 'did something occur? What happened?' attitude. Of course, Kurama, the perfect kitsune/hunk of a man can't do no wrong, can't be disturbed at all by inconsideration.

An overwhelming "I shall never let you go. You belong to me, only me. You're my woman." The golden-eyed kitsune clutched her tighter against him, afraid, the fearless, scruple-less bandit, his small accumulating fears might possible come true. "I love you," he whispered in her ear, nuzzling cheek-to-cheek. Kagome hugged the tense fox back, stroking his flaming red locks soothingly. What was he afraid of?

"Kurama, I love you, too. What's wrong?" she asked.

Youko/Kurama pushed her long, locks as dark as the midnight sky to the side, exposing her neck. He ran his smooth tongue along her neck, tasting the feel of her tender flesh the tips of fangs lightly, pricking her skin. "Ouch."

"Be quiet, mate."

Kagome shuddered, sighing a breathy sigh. "Kurama, please not…now," she begged, burying herself in the crook of his neck. She wasn't up to a marathon of 'mating' or anything, plus her vagina hasn't recovered from the last bangfest. This wasn't the right time to do this, no matter how good it felt and how it tingled her excited young body.

Her small, whimper-like cry pleaded him to stop. He smiled against her, he made and stated his point proving she rightfully is bonded to him no man will quake and invoke these feelings and sensations within her other than himself.

He is the artist who creates the art; no soul can hope to reach his skills and devotion. "InuYasha can only dream like a wretched fool, but he will never in his pathetic life time will be able to please you as I have." Kagome pulled away to meet his stern gaze, blue eyes widened as his golden eyes held hers captive in a duration which no living being accomplished to catch, comprehension finally sunk into her noggin. _How_ could she have _once again_ missed it? Kurama is worried over her feelings for InuYasha. The way she has been dreading and dragging along send a mixed signal to him. _'Great Kags! You done it again,_' she thought, berating herself for the millionth time. Can't she do _anything_ right?

She detangled herself from the kitsune's arms, sighing exasperatedly. Crawling up to the ledge of the bed, she pressed her back against the headboard. She indicated Kurama to follow with a curl of a finger. The unavoidable frown twisting his lips explained the insecurity lurking and churning his insides to a knot, because a demon of his caliber, playboy extraordinaire, never dealt with the emotion called love before and loving this woman is what he's learning to deal with. _Youko, what's she doing now?_

'_I really don't know what answer to give you,'_ the fox spirit said, at a loss to find the exact or right words to anchor his avatar, who was irked to be in the dark of things, things that seemed meager, though in reality these simple situations are the most complicated ones—because _love _does that to a demon.

_Figures,_ he replied sarcastically, straight A student and first class thief trapped in a fix. Life and death matters dimmed to these predicaments in comparison, ironic how the simple things can be _so_ complicated and the life risking tasks are an easy open breeze. Even his life threatening injuries, like Hiei's sword lodging into his stomach and a number of other injuries paled in comparison to this issue.

Unmoving, Kagome reached forward, tugging his arm to come, to sit beside her. He conformed to her wishes, like the domesticated kitsune he has become, moving beside her as the mattress dipped from the movements. Sitting next to her, giving her a gloomy, archaic smile, Kagome blew her thick bangs away from her eyes._ 'Best make it clear to him once and for all.' _"Kurama, lay on my lap." She patted her thighs. Her gentle, blue hues softening tenderly, gracing him with a sincere request.

'_Well, so far it isn't bad, Red.' _

_Seems so._ The Redhead obliged to her commands, laying his head comfortably on her soft, well-toned thighs. Closing his eyes, satisfaction laced around him as the powerful, gorgeous, majestic miko petted his hair, caressing the right spots.

She leaned down, pressing a light, but hearty kiss on the tip of his nose, slowly moving to his warm lips. She slowly pulled back, allowing his spicy foxy flavor to linger longer on her lips. She rested her forehead against his upside down frame, black tresses curtaining the both of them. "Kurama, don't ever doubt my love for you. My heart belongs to you; forgive me if I gave you the wrong idea about InuYasha. I'm just worried about him, he is my closest friend, after all." Those words, those plain yet powerful words are what he needed to hear. The antidote to heal all his horrible troubles.

His heart suddenly felt light again, fluttering like the first time she confessed her affections to him. "That's all I needed to hear."

"I know."

"Now wrap those lips around my—"

"Right on it."

**The End.**


	15. Breezes in the wind

Title: Nightstand Songs  
Author: Adorkablebanana  
Genre: One shot, crossover, angst, dark.  
Rating: G - PG13  
Fandom: InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho  
A/N: Themes# 1,3,25,23,20,19,11,15,13 for LJ's 30-kisses community.  
Summary: Drabbles and short one shots of KuramaxKagome.  
Disclaimer: IY and YYH are not mine, Funimation and Viz. own it.

* * *

**Breezes in the wind**

**1. Look over here**

There is something about the way she looked at him that made him wonder about many things, including his thoughts about her.

She always made him think about a lot of things that ordinarily don't cross his mind. Kurama visited the shrine and decided to talk to her again, asking for advice she gladly gave and ironically, the priestess of the Higurashi shrine told him exactly what he wanted to hear.

**3. Jolt**

Curiosity led him to do many things on impulse. This curiosity beckoned him to follow some strange girl running quickly through the woods. Now, she being human automatically turned on his dislike, but she smelled…interesting. Like, revitalizing sparks. It was unexplainable, but it sent a rushing thrill through him. He had to follow.

So he did and he came upon the strange girl touching a trunk of a giant tree. The expression on her face was of a stern one. The kitsune pursued her and he was close enough to smell it that the thrill he got ran through his system like jolts. The sensations was addicting that Youko Kurama wondered if draining that energy would be as delicious as it felt.

**25. Fence**

She hated how smug he looked staring at her through the bars.

She hated the condescension in his narrow, golden eyes directed at her. She walked up to the fence keeping her inside the cage. She screamed and shouted to his face hateful words that he merely smirked at and ignored.

What she said did not matter to him.

Youko Kurama just analyzed her with critical eyes and interest, as if she was a specimen. This strange young girl, this apprentice miko, was moderately intelligent for a human, a woman at that, and the logic she came up with intrigued him. Including her ability to purify him and allude the majority of his traps.

She was an interesting catch to keep as a pet. When he abducted her, he specially let her know the purpose of him keeping her. Her destiny was meant for his enjoyment.

She was to become his little human pet until he grew bored with her.

Kagome screamed, "Let me go, dammit!"

Those long, straight silver tresses framing his angelic face shined under the intense light watering her eyes. His golden eyes glowed and captured her. In a low, moderate voice, he said, "Then you would have to die if that's the case."

**23. Candy**

Kitsune demons have an ability to absorb energy from humans through kissing and sexual methods. For Youko Kurama, it isn't exactly a necessary for him to depend on absorbing. He could go on for months without doing it, but sometimes, he can't resist. He can't help the urge and the urge was strong when he took a taste of a young miko. It was unintentional and the girl probably didn't realize what she was doing, but it matter not, the taste of her was exquisite and zesty.

He never had such a delicacy. Her energy felt revitalizing and the more he absorbed, when he cornered her, it felt like a surge of bliss stream through him. It was like a forbidden fruit, an addicting candy that will eventually cost the girl her life on the long run.

**20. The road home**

For the sake of remaining by his side, Kagome decided to let him "steal" one shard. He kept the shard from her to keep her in the past. Kagome gladly played along hunting for jewel shards with her group.

Though, as fate would have it, InuYasha discovered the kitsune Kagome's so cozy with had a shard in his possession.

The shard was added to the jewel, completing it and the instant the jewel was whole; Kagome disappeared, returning to her time.

She woke up in front of the well and found everything done with. She was trapped home with no way of returning to the feudal era.

Something in her died. Kagome felt alone and disoriented.

For a couple of years she felt that way until she met a strange, but interesting fellow in a local coffee shop and for a some reason he made her feel at home.

When she balled up the courage to ask him out on a date—which he accepted—she felt right at home with herself and felt that it was the right path, the right road for her destiny.

**19. Red**

Kagome dreams of roses as of late. She doesn't know why, she just does and she can't help but wonder. The dreams are often a sea of crimson with petals raining down.

Somehow, Kagome is fascinated and frightened of them.

Days later, she finds a young man with the long hair the shade of blood. He held a red rose in his hand. He was attractive in an exotic way that it was an expected reaction Kagome turned his way.

Oddly, those eyes, those deep green eyes rushed a nervous streak down her back; she could feel her heart pounding in the deep fear.

**15. Perfect blue**

Sitting in class, he stared ahead unabashed at the teacher talking about the last chapter in the textbook. She discussed with the class about the material and although all this nonsense bored him out of his mind, Minamino Shuuichi couldn't help but admire her poise, her enthusiastic energy and the perfect tone of dark blue of her eyes.

**13. Excessive chain**

This series of coincidences, this series of well-timed run-ins were beginning to irk Kuronue.

As a thief, it's in his right have a small amount of space for him to do his work. It's almost timed.

Yet, it irritated him how this repeating pattern was affecting his partner, Youko Kurama. The silver kitsune became eerily fascinated with the dynamics of the strange miko protected by the inu-hanyou.

He followed her, teased her with cruel remarks and even saved her a couple of times from man-eating demons and life threatening accidents.

Kuronue didn't like the human.

The human girl made his partner go out of his way for her.

This was becoming an excessive chain Kuronue was going to break when given the next opportunity.

The whole layout of their style wasn't going to change for a weakling of a woman.

**11. Gardenia**

It was another case. Another strange, but routine case. The spirit detectives investigated a broken down building flooded with poltergeist and oddly, in the crossfire, Kurama was lead to an abandoned garden.

In that green abyss statues of deities surrounded each other in a circle. Kurama stood in the middle of the circle analyzing each and every one of the stone cravings.

One statue, the smallest one that didn't tower 10 feet above him, was the size of an average woman. Kurama analyzed it with a critical eye.

The craving was very detailed and the work put into it was careful because it felt smooth and ocean washed to the touch. It stood proud and captured a regal air most priestesses rarely had, they were more humble and modest. The feeling Kurama got from this statue said otherwise. The artist must've seen something others did not see. The garbs made her look elegant and it brought thoughts to Kurama, thoughts like what rank was this priestess and how important she was to have been immortalized in stone.

Kurama reached out to touch it again. The instant his hand touched the smooth, cold, hardness a pulse stringed through him. It paralyzed him. It made him freeze in his place, the sensation of cold air entered him to immediately filter out of him and fill him with a buzzing heat.

_What's going on? What is this?_

Kurama concentrated and fought hard to pull away, but nothing would budge only the increasing feeling of buzzing heat filling him till he couldn't stand it.

His eyes shot up to the statue's face and the frozen, stone eyes blinked life, blinked cool, neutral brown eyes that scrutinized him with a penetrating look that help Kurama break free of the bonds keeping him in place.

The grayness melting away, color leaking over and life breathing into her, she stepped out of her alter. She took a few steps towards him. In life, she was beautiful and magnificent. Kurama looked at her with an awe he couldn't suppress. She resembled strongly the girl that recently transferred to his class, the girl that he helped with her mathematics, Higurashi Kagome.

Yet, just by looking at this one and sensing her Ki, she was of a different sort. She greatly liked like Kagome, but the manner of attitudes were different. The best analogy to use is colors; Kagome was pink—brighter, gentler, tamer, this one standing before him was red—more mature, darker, subtle.

"Who are you?" she asked politely, just straightforward.

"I would ask the same question of you," Kurama replied.

She closed her eyes and reopened them. "I am the priestess, Kikyou," she gave easily.

Kurama found it odd that she gave her name away quickly. It was a shame he didn't realize it right away that the presence of this Kikyou and of the girl, Kagome, connected to a series of events that will compromise his state of mind.


	16. Breezes II

Title: Nightstand Songs  
Author: Adorkablebanana  
Genre: One shots, drabbles, crossover, romance, general.  
Rating: PG-13  
Fandom: InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho  
A/N: Themes #27,22,9,7 for LJ's 30 kisses community.  
Disclaimer: I don't own IY and YYH and never will make cash out of this piece of writing.

* * *

**Breezes II**

_**7. Superstar **_

All the girls fawned over him, Kagome noted. It wasn't something new to her. There's always a boy and girl in the school that's always praised past a point that's sane.

Higurashi Kagome wasn't the "it" girl nor has she ever been. She was okay with that. She had dealt with an amorous monk, a hotheaded hanyou, an overly naïve teenager, perverted villagers, an old stalker of Kikyou, a bossy wolf with tendencies of displaying public affection and a few other self-proclaimed demon lovers harassed her to the point she wish she were asexual.

Kagome sympathized the Golden Boy of Meiou High. He was younger than her. He was in middle school, last year of it, and she was a freshman in high school. While taking the bus to school she often saw a whole swarm of girls follow close behind Golden Boy. Minamino Shuuichi was an extremely handsome boy and his charm did his appearance more wonders. She had the opportunity to meet with him on few occasions, another one presented itself when she left school late and waited for the bus alone at the bus stop. Damn test prep classes consumed her free time.

Shuuichi arrived at the bus stop just in time as the bus stopped. Kagome entered then him. She sat in one of the back seats. There weren't many people on, a few girls that swung appreciative looks Shuuichi's way. Shuuichi followed her and sat beside her. Kagome smiled at him then looked back at the window. Watching everything pass by.

"Late again?"

"Yup. Long day, superstar?"

"Superstar is something that will never be a part of me, Kagome-san."

"Until school ends for you for good, anyway," said Kagome, clapping her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, kid. Things will get better."

_Kid? Oh, the irony in that._ The Redhead just laughed and secretly his laugh was a nice sound to her ears.

* * *

_**22. Cradle **_

She looked for the wounded creature that had the misfortune of crossing in the line of fire of InuYasha's battle with a bat demon that attempted selling his sword. She found it and it was on his side, panting, quivering as blood oozed profusely from its leg.

It was in far too much pain to paid mind to the surrounding presences of others approaching. Its' golden eyes blinked open to see a blurred image of a young girl coming, but pain overcame it and its' eyes closed shut.

Kagome kneeled beside the wounded creature and she hesitantly moved her hand to him. When he did nothing she lightly stroked his silver, soft fur. She patted him and felt guilt that in the fight this dog-like creature got wounded.

She examined it closer and a memory of Shippou's father's pelt came to mind. This creature looked a lot like the late kitsune did, slightly bigger, but very similar. Maybe it was a fox?

It was dangerous for her to be within contact of this fox, but she was use to dealing with out of control mutts, what's one more?

She frowned. She gently placed the kitsune's head on her lap. She hoped he would live through this.

* * *

_**27. Overflow**_

Kurama touched Yuusuke's cousin's forehead to check her temperature. She was rosy, covered in perspiration. She felt hot to the touch and a spark that felt extremely similar to an electric jolt. He pulls back and rubs his fingers. It almost felt like the tips touched a stove. The painful tingle spread further down the line of his long fingers. It hurt.

_Odd, _he analyzed. _So the miko does have abilities outside the norm. Her energy's on burn. _

Kagome moaned her pain, her eyes screwing shut.

Kurama observed her with narrow eyes. He reached to her and the crackle of spiritual energy snapped as his hand hovered over her. She was overflowing with power out of her control. Kagome's eyes open and her eyes were the color of magenta, glowing with flowing power. She reached out for him and the tingling sensation of warm ripples engulfed him. She wasn't incinerating him. She embraced him, her fear and confusion making her shutter in his arms. "Shuuichi-san, help me."

Kurama couldn't find it in him to turn her into the Reikai just yet.

* * *

_**9. Dash **_

Eri left Kagome in charge of her black poodle, Fumi-chan, until she came back from Okayama. Kagome had no problems sitting the dog, she liked Fumi-chan and it was only for a week. A week is nothing. It was a piece of cake except Kagome accidentally forgot to keep proper hold on Fumi-chan's leash. A crepe vender passed by and Fumi-chan hightailed after it and leaving Kagome in the dust. Kagome tailed after her, but the poodle was much quicker and her long legs gave her better advantage.

"Stop! Fumi-chan, stop!" Kagome cried out. _Damn, Eri's going to kill me! _Horrible outcomes of a poodle getting lost or run over by a meat truck plagued her mind. She lost sight of the dog and she was at a crossroads of what to do.

…

Kagome spent a good three hours looking for Fumi-chan with no success. What Eri will do to her motivated her to keep the search on.

She wandered into the local park. It wouldn't hurt lurking in there.

The park looked the same. A few people walking by. Nothing new.

Worry gripped Kagome by the collar. She hoped Fumi-chan was all right.

_What's the worse Eri could do to me? _She thought and then the image of Eri chasing her throughout the vicinity with a chainsaw came to mind. Kagome shuddered. _I'm dead. I can smell the funeral roses._

_Roses…oh, God, it's happening faster than I thought. _Kagome was lured out of her thoughts by the scent of roses.

She looked around and she found nothing, only a group of girls crowded around a crepe vender.

Boy, she could use one of those—wait a second! Kagome looked more closely. That was the same vender Fumi-chan chased.

Maybe the poodle was in the park.

Kagome searched around frantically. A lot of the girls crowded there stunk of that rose aroma. What? Was that the new 'it' scent? It smelled nice, don't get Kagome wrong, but t also was very overwhelming. What did they do, pour on the whole thing in one shot? Two to three quirts are the max.

Like a blessing from the sky, Kagome saw a black dog that looked like Fumi-chan—the making pink bows on its collar and tail confirmed it was Eri's dog. Kagome raced towards it, hoping it wouldn't dash away from her before she could catch it. Fumi-chan wagged her tail happily, hoping to get a piece of crepe from the young man sitting on the bench. He didn't seem at all perturbed by the dog.

He petted it and his green eyes looked up as Kagome approached, catching her breath. "Gosh, I'm sorry if Fumi-chan has been bothering you. She just goes crazy for crepes," Kagome apologized, grabbing hold of the dog's leash. The dog whined as Kagome pulled on the leash. "No, dogs aren't supposed to eat crepes. Leave the man alone."

Kagome blushed. This was pretty embarrassing. The dog just refused to listen to her. The young man sitting calmly was strapping. Long, wavy red hair and green eyes to compliment it, he looked foreign and Kagome wondered if he understood a word that she said. He gave her a good-natured smile. "It's quite all right."

"She ran off on me and…well, I'm glad I found her," she said, feeling more embarrassed by the moment. His intent stare flustered her.

"It happens to all of us at one point," he replied, easing the tension she felt. "My name is Minamino Shuuichi, and yours?"

"Higurashi Kagome."

"Well, Higurashi-san, care to join me for a walk in the park? I'm supposed to be waiting for…a friend of mine and he's running rather late. It'll give Fumi-chan a chance to walk off her anxiety," said Shuuichi. His tone and manner was polite that it was hard to refuse the offer he made.

Kagome saw no harm in it, so she agreed.

Shuuichi and Kagome, handling the leash, walked up the path near the duck pond that stretched for a good mile. Fumi-chan padded by her side, smelling the earth and different scents around. Somehow, Kagome couldn't muster what she originally planned on doing for the rest of the day.


	17. Radio

Title: Nightstand Songs  
Author: Adorkablebanana  
Genre: One shot, humor, general.  
Rating: PG  
Fandom: InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho  
A/N: Blech! Some fluff I had in storage, thought I'd post it to get it out of my sight. Theme # 14: Radio-cassette player for LJ's 30 kisses community.  
Disclaimer: IY and YYH not mine, never will be.

* * *

**Radio**

Yuusuke got a kick out of seeing girls go out of control over their favorite idol, in this case a boy band. It was like watching from the sidelines a group of lionesses go berserk for one piece of meat. They growl, screech, claw and attack. Yuusuke laughed, watched Keiko and mostly his cousin Kagome freak out over the new pop hit playing on the radio.

Shizuru thought it was cute how Kagome giggled and Keiko and her sang along, she turned it up, even though she couldn't stand that type of music. She shamelessly fangirled over visual bands. Kuwabara only knew of it, she would kill him if he told a soul.

Kuwabara on the other hand, wished some happened to the radio to stop playing that annoying crap. Once you heard it, it gets stuck in your head for the whole day; it's that catchy. We can't they all hear some heavy metal or something else for a change? This repetitive craze is starting to weight down on his nerves and patience. He dealt with it because that's what a guy is supposed to do with girls and he couldn't shake his friends senseless for something they like.

Kagome squealed, "Oh, this is my favorite part!" Who is considered the "cutest" member of the group intoned his part and the effect it had on Keiko and Kagome was almost laughable—Yuusuke choked in fits of laughter—Shizuru shared the same amusement as Yuusuke, except on a more subtle level. Kuwabara just stared out the window, attempting to ignore and not roll his eyes. That would be rude and messed up on his part.

Kurama just stared at Kagome. He seen Keiko go into her fangirl mode for the occasional boy-band and preferred actor, but to see Kagome, the girl who swore to never get batshit crazy over celebrities, go coo-coo was kind of a twilight zone moment for the kitsune.

It was weird.

He accepted it from Keiko because he known her for years, but from other girls, that was such a turn-off. He usually was disgusted by it—but, with Kagome, he found it endearing. All he could do was smile and join in Yuusuke's amusement.

**The End.**


	18. Appointment

Title: Nightstand Songs  
Author: Adorkablebanana  
Genre: One shot, crossover, dark.  
Rating: PG-13  
Fandom: InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho  
Summary: InuYasha takes an unexpected visit to a certain silver kitsune's end of the woods. Youko KuramaxKagome, implied InuYashaxYouko Kurama.  
Warnings: Some cruelty, light hints of shounen-ai.  
A/N: Theme #16 Appointment for LJ's 12fics community.  
Disclaimer: I don't own IY and YYH or make money out of this writing.

* * *

**Appointment**

InuYasha stared at the demon lounging out under the cherry blossom tree, basking in the tranquility of the scenery.

As pretty as they were, InuYasha didn't like the flowers. They smelled odd to him and reminded him of things in the past he preferred to forget.

Like Izayoi, his human mother.

The demon showed no signs of sudden hostility, although it insulted InuYasha the demon didn't regard him as a threat, the less trouble he has to go through, the faster he can continue on his search for Kagome.

Sure, they got into a fight and the fight lead to her running off alone and for days she hasn't been back. InuYasha went through the well to apologize, but she wasn't there. Her family hadn't seen her either and this has been a week since the hunt broke out. Sango and Miroku riding Kirara took on the mountains and InuYasha went to forests and valleys and sadly his hunt has been unsuccessful.

Checking this meadow, InuYasha thought, wouldn't hurt either.

Which lead him here.

InuYasha approached the spot where the demon watched him with careful, calm eyes. InuYasha didn't unsheathe his sword. He didn't want to start a conflict yet. The demon didn't give him reason for it yet.

InuYasha couldn't take the smells around him. It smelled flowery and stronger than before. A lot of the smell was coming from the demon and the gardenia scent tickled his nose. He could've sneezed, but it wasn't quite there yet. This demon messed around with plants a lot; underneath the scent he could pick up the scent of kitsune.

This silver fox demon could pass as his older half brother, Sesshoumaru, if it weren't for the furry, triangular ears and long fluffy tail and if you examined closely, Sesshoumaru was a touch more delicate, this demon's face looked more, masculine and a tad rougher. Still though, the resemblance disturbed InuYasha. It made the hanyou dislike this demon right away.

Wisely, for once, he kept his commentary to himself. Until, he finished business first.

Before InuYasha could commence introductions, the youkai spoke out first in the richest of tones that felt like it has the ability to stroke the fine hairs on the back of your neck. "Aren't we bold today? Although, because it's coming from a handsome creature, I don't particularly discourage it."

InuYasha definitely found it in him to dislike this demon off the bat.

InuYasha ignored the comment. He decided to go with the initiative, going straight to the point. "Have you seen a girl around here?" InuYasha stared at him before continuing, "She's about this tall—" He gestured with his hand—"and has long, black hair, brown eyes and wears a strange green kimono, it's…short," InuYasha said, the last part with slight difficulty.

Did he really think he would say anything useful in reference to that, wondered the kitsune, a tidbit amused at the hanyou's naivety. He pretended to look thoughtful. "Was she a beautiful demoness?" He set on a beguiling smile to charm the hanyou.

"She's human."

The smile dissolved. "Human," he said with mild disgust. "Why in the world would you desire to search for a human…woman?"

InuYasha turned to the side, debating to leave or to stay. "It's my business what I do. Have you seen her or not?" Since this demon obviously disliked humans he hoped Kagome really didn't come across him.

The demon shook his head, examining his defined talons. "Thankfully no. I avoid areas infested with those parasites, you should follow my example, hanyou." He smirked at the relief crossing the hanyou's handsome face. "She must be of importance, it's sickening."

"That's no importance to you," InuYasha said abrasively, narrowing his eyes.

"Not entirely, but asking me of her whereabouts places me on that level," the kitsune said sagely. "For reference; what is the name you go by, hanyou?"

InuYasha considered this for a moment. Did it really matter if the demon knew his name? He should've hear it by now, InuYasha and the crew been almost allover Japan by now, it's bound to reach demon ears. "InuYasha."

"_You _have the privilege of calling me Kurama," the kitsune replied, coolly.

InuYasha didn't like the chill walking up his spine, but he ignored it. InuYasha turned away, taking his leave. The kitsune called to him, "If the human girl is among this neck of the woods, I advise you to search for her quickly before another eats her for lunch. Human flesh is a delicacy, did you know that?" He laughed mirthfully as the hanyou quickened the pace and raced through the woods.

He's beautiful; I give him that. I guarantee it we'll run into each other, InuYasha. Kurama stood, the wind gently blowing silver strands. He leisurely walked to a patch of greenery with giant rosebuds deep in the rejected plain of the woods. He tapped the smallest bud and it bloomed for him, opening it's crimson petals revealed a girl gagged and tied up in a green, modern day school girl uniform, staring up angrily at him. 

Youko Kurama squatted beside her. The girl struggled in her bonds, screaming muffled cries. Tears streamed down her brown eyes. The kitsune's unmoving expression showed a hint of amusement, just a hint. He scooped her up in his arms and sat back against a boulder nearby. He cradled her; leaning down to lick the few droplets of blood spotting her neck and collar the thorn pricks left. "Kagome-chan, you're right. The inu did come, you should feel flattered a strapping thing like that would go to such lengths for you," he said, his smooth tongue lapping at the blood oozing out. Kagome tried to move away unsuccessfully. "Pity his search will be in vain. Yet, this tempts me to volunteer to assist him. He is attractive, too attractive for you, girl. What do you suggest? No, wait—" he grabbed a fist full of her black hair and dragged her to his eyelevel—"you are only a wench, but you amuse me more than the average one."

Youko Kurama removed the gag and swallowed her outraged cries with his mind-numbing kiss.

**The End.**


	19. In a good mood

Title: Nightstand Songs  
Author: Adorkablebanana  
Genre: One shots, drabbles, crossover, romance, general.  
Rating: R  
Fandom: InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho  
A/N: Themes #12 In a good mood for LJ's 30 kisses community. Slight O.O.Cness. Just thought I'd warn you.  
Summary: The consequences when playing dirty goes too far. KuramaxKagome.  
Disclaimer: I don't own IY and YYH and never will make cash out of this piece of writing.

* * *

**In a good mood**

So, it was always about the naughty games.

They always played it on the down low and that's what made it exciting and gave them a rush. They always played it "dirty" under people's eyes and the rush was accelerating. Lovely and delicious.

* * *

Yuusuke wandered in the Italian restaurant looking for some decent grub since the fight Keiko and him had this morning left him dinner-less. Funny how coincidences work, he found the redhead Kurama sitting in the back area of the restaurant alone. He seemed relaxed and…happy? 

Yuusuke shrugged. He moved towards him and it was amusing how Kurama was thoroughly into his thoughts, his eyes were even shut, that once the kitsune caught sight of Yuusuke his eyes widened with surprise.

He almost seemed alarmed.

Yuusuke had to stop to look at that. The questioning expression sweeping his face didn't pass Kurama's notice. Almost abruptly, Kurama coughed and in a raspy tone he said, "Yuusuke, what are you doing here?"

"I have to work a shift within an hour so I'm getting dinner before I go," he said. "Something wrong?"

"Wrong? No-o," Kurama slurred and cleared his throat. "Just…under the weather."

"You're red and sweating a little, are you sure man?"

"Yes…I…am…" he breathed out. Slacking a bit on his seat. He twitched a little, but set his eyes back to Yuusuke's.

Yuusuke didn't buy it. He stood. "I'm going to get you some water." Yuusuke turned but he changed his mind. "On second thought, I should get you Botan. She'll be able to help you."

"No, wait—Yuusuke," Kurama said urgently, but he wasn't ready for Yuusuke hauling him to his feet. Kurama stumbled off his seat, his pant's zipper down and his impressive size out and erect. Yuusuke released his arm, standing stiffly and unable to take his off of Kurama's…thing.

_Oh, shit. _Yuusuke thought. Kurama scrambled to his seat, zipping up his pants and fixing his belt.

Nobody noticed what happened—which was typical and convenient for the occasion. Kagome's head peaked out from under the table. Her face flushed the color of Kurama's hair; she quickly retreated back under the table, pulling the table spread lower to hide her.

"Er—so that explains the…okay, let's pretend this never happened," Yuusuke started awkwardly, then finished with a blunt tone, all business.

Kurama nodded, playing off his embarrassment much better than Yuusuke and his young companion under the table. "Buy you dinner to seal the deal?"

"Have it delivered. I kind of lost interest in the meatballs and sausages here."

**The End.**


	20. Sound of waves

Title: Nightstand Songs  
Author: Adorkablebanana  
Genre: One shot, crossover, drabble, fluff.  
Rating: G  
Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho/InuYasha  
Summary: Kagome reminisces about the past. Implied KagomexKurama.  
A/N: For LJ's **30 kisses** community, theme#29: The sound of waves.  
Disclaimer: IY and YYH not mine, never will be. 

* * *

**The sound of waves**

She remembers the sound of the ocean waves crashing over one another. She remembers the smells of salt water and the feel of grainy, warm sand under her feet.

The sound is endearing to her every time she recalls.

Kagome smiles and remembers the first time she met Minamino Shuuichi. She met him at the beach while she was collecting seashells for a class at school.

Since then they were inseparable. 

**The End**


	21. Goodnite

Title: Nightstands Songs  
Author: Adorkablebanana  
Genre: One shot, crossover, slightly dark.  
Rating: PG-13  
Fandom: InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho  
Summary: What goes in caves when two people get stuck.  
A/N: For **30 kisses** community; theme #: 24 Goodnight.  
Disclaimer: IY and YYH aren't mine, never will be. 

* * *

**Goodnight**

"Go to sleep, woman," Youko Kurama said, at his side of the cave.

Kagome huddled as much as she could against the cranny on her side. "No way," she said, giving him weary eyes.

He rolled his eyes at this girl's implications. "I don't recall human sleeping in that position, with their eyes wide open."

"I'm not sleeping with some demon in the cave."

"If there's anyone who should feel disgusted is I. Who knows what you'll attempt to do to me once I dose off," he said in a logical tone.

"You have nerve insinuating I would do something to you!" Kagome hissed angrily. "I'm the one who should feel scared you might eat me!"

It was the silver kitsune's turn to look stunned and slightly angry. "I may as well starve. I don't eat the hideous."

"Well, you look girly—at least I look like the right gender!" Kagome said, sticking her tongue out childishly.

The thief stretched out. "I'm sorry, did you say something? This high-pitched, irritating sound continues to screech in my ear," he said.

Kagome let out an exasperated sound. _Whatever, this isn't even worth it. Once InuYasha and the others come for me and that bat demon comes for him in the morning I won't have to deal with his pompous, doo-doo head anymore. All this for a Shikon jewel shard found in the gold Buddha statue in that temple. How was I supposed to know I was going to get tunneled in here with this thief that keeps bumping into us? I have the sweetest luck,_ Kagome thought sarcastically.

"Nothing to say in return? Good. Have a pleasant evening," he said in his silky, cold voice Kagome shuddered from.

"Oh, shut-up. I can't stand you. Watch and see InuYasha kick your butt tomorrow."

She frowned at the beautiful kitsune that set her a devious look chilling her to the core, right before he snuffed out the campfire. She didn't have time to dart away, in a blink he was in front of her, on his knees, both arms on the cave wall behind her, boxing her in. "If morning comes, miko." Kagome's harsh breaths echoed loudly in the dark cave. Youko Kurama whispered, "Good-night."

**The End**


	22. The space between dream and reality

Title: Nightstand Songs  
Author: Adorkablebanana  
Genre: One shot, crossover, A.U., Yaoi-ish, dark.  
Rating: R  
Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho/InuYasha  
A/N: This is a pretty old piece I left in the dark, for the sake of cleaning up my files and finishing another theme for LJ's 30 kisses community (theme #6 The space between dream and reality) I posted here in N.S.S. I doubt this is 'R' material but to be on the safe side I rated it as such. Okay shutting up now.  
Summary: The space between dream and reality is frightening. KuramaxKagome.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything and don't make any profit from this.

* * *

**The space between dream and reality**

Yuusuke never minded the numerous locks drilled against my bedroom door. He understood perfectly well my reason behind the bit excessive precautions. No, by all means, these locks weren't meant to keep people out, like Mother and my younger brother Shuuichi-chan, and yes maybe my stepfather. No, the locks purpose was to keep me inside. To maintain me inside my room when I let myself free occasionally, just occasionally.

My other half, my demonic half: Youko Kurama.

Yuusuke never minded a lot of things such as the numerous pictures hidden in my cabinet of the woman he receives tutoring from, and the countless inquires I implore him about her, also he never minded my persistence to set me up with her.

He, I think, found my interest amusing. Good, very good, because he plays a big role in assisting me to collect this one. This one treasure meant to belong in my collection. I had many in my "collection" but this one, she belongs at the very top of a pedestal I gladly lick clean for her to perch herself on.

He came today with Keiko. He informed me he, with a lot of fancy convincing, arranged a double date this Saturday for me to acquaint with my current interest. I agreed.

"Movies and a dinner sounds alright," Keiko beamed excited. I shared the mutual feeling only lacking the capability to show it freely, no one wants to see that occur now do we?

"Then I assume everything is settled for the weekend," I said, lightly indicating incase a detail slipped Yuusuke's oh-so-forgetful memory.

He scratched the back of his neck, shuffling through his thoughts. Nothing. He shrugged having nothing more to input. "All is set. See you in the weekend."

Inclining her head, Keiko followed after Yuusuke. The door downstairs shut closed. They were gone.

The smile kicking up the corners of my lips showed the satisfaction in me.

Won't be long now.

* * *

_Lustrous, smiling pink lips._

_Angry, dark eyes and ink flowing hair. Quivering fingers releasing an arrow. _

* * *

Lying nude right beside me, Hiei turns, the bedspread sliding down his muscular tan chest. I lean in nipping his earlobe. He shivers. I liked the flitting luster passing over his face. His deep scarlet eyes narrow and then he sighs.

"Something wrong?" I ask.

"No. I wanted to ask you the same question." He sunk back into the comfort that was the pillows. I dare say I do not have a clue to what he is referring to. Not that it mattered, my attention wasn't focusing on what petty things he necessarily enjoyed shoving in my face.

I grinned. "Of course not. Why ask?" My hands smoothed over his taut, hard chest, more than eager to go for a third round. I'm hungry tonight and my intentions for tonight are to bury myself inside him, then, when I'm finished I want to take that velvety, flaccid flesh of his and suck it dry.

"You're acting strange again," he said entirely as a statement. Strange? How so? Every little thing I did he labeled it as strange. Now what "strange" act did I do this time?

"How strange, Hiei?"

"Dangerous strange."

Dangerous he says? Hmm…? Interesting there. Hiei not once addressed me in that manner. He senses a foreboding. Silly youkai, he has nothing to dread. Hiei tends to pile me underneath accusations holding no substance. I decided not to further encourage this topic of conversation; I sit up, pushing my mussed hair back. I briefly notice my hair has gotten really long in the past year.

I tug the covers aside hooking Hiei's legs over my shoulders. The stone expression he gave me supported his rebuttal. He wanted his answer here and now. I let it slide for a moment, expecting him to shove it away as I did. No go. In Hiei's dry, slow way he said, "Kurama..." undermined my strategy.

Fine. Nosy Jaganshi. He won't let me indulge if I choose to ignore him. "My personal affairs aren't of any concern to you as I don't concern myself in your private businesses,"--unless there's a loophole meeting for his intervention, which is very rare--"to sate your curiosity nothings different, nothing unproductive."

By my choice of unproductive Hiei snorted, figuring the meaning behind it. He knows me far too well. I smiled. He wisely remained silent waiting for me to slip myself in which wasn't difficult with the lubrication slapped over the puckered hole from earlier. Hiei really knows me well, he is aware of the new addiction I centered myself in not too recently. He disapproved, advising me to take precautions around the apple of my eye.

She is mine. This Higurashi Kagome is meant for me to keep. Such a shame I can't include Hiei into the collection since he, for one, is my teammate, friend, and his power tends to rival mine in certain aspects. The master can't have his puppets domineering him now can he?

I highly doubt Hiei cares much of his standard of a bed-partner. He sees me as this in addition to being his acquaintance.

I'm perfectly fine with our relationship because this Kagome will be my main pet. Mine, just mine.

Exhausted, Hiei shut his eyes and moaned in the darkness the faster my speed pummel into him and the fire flared in the night.

* * *

I see her outside walking with her little girlfriends from school. They go to the same high school, the matching sailor uniforms verifying my little guess.

The three girls walking abreast with my Kagome are cute; I give them credit for it, but their looks pale in comparison with Kagome. I have no idea what it is about Kagome that provides dazzling eye-candy, I don't know really. It could be her waist long, ink black hair she neatly lets free or when she braided it in a neat, long pigtail. Perhaps its partly it yet I doubt it's that alone. She smiled at the girl named Eri, or so I heard her address her by that name. My heart stilled, then it occurred to me, her smiles are beautiful. She is beautiful.

I follow them as they walk down the block to Wac Donald's' to enjoy a nice, not very healthy, fast food meal. They often go there after school.

I sighed, willing myself not to intrude by inviting myself under their company. I would like to but I can't, I stole one last glance for the day then turn on my way to the duties I had to accomplish.

* * *

When I am not occupied with certain petty responsibilities Botan and Yuusuke bury me under or drag me off to I count down the hours and days until Saturday arrives. Wonderful old Saturday.

By the time the day of the date came along I felt grand. Yuusuke arm and arm with Keiko, who looked quite the dish in her new outfit; arrived to the spot we were to meet. I felt like a gushing girl as Kagome walked up with them, she looked amazing and I could burst from the sheer excitement my eyes caught. Although she wasn't as dressy as Keiko was, all the same she's stunning and it gave me somewhat of a male pride to see she dressed up for our date. For me.

I greeted Yuusuke and Keiko first before I turned my attention over to Kagome. Yuusuke directed Keiko elsewhere before she intervened unintentionally. Keiko believes I fair no interest whatsoever in girls. I don't completely blame her for believing this but she shouldn't place judgment too quickly. Yuusuke winked at me for luck as he swept his girlfriend's attention to them. He's playing along very well and for that I respected him more.

"I never thought you and me would ever go out on a date," Kagome began, smiling her pretty smile that curled my lips.

"Why is that, Kagome-san?" I held my arm out to her. She blushed, hesitating. I'm assuming not many men were refined enough to offer his arm out to her. The custom is fairly old fashion. Old habits are hard to break.

She took it, the contact send a tremor through me. My expression deceived the affect she had over me. Her face brightened the closer we got. Her reaction tickled me in a way; she's so amusing I have to swat the urge to kiss her.

"I...um, I guess I never really considered you my type. But this is just a date after all, nothing..." she went from serious to timid again. Her words interest me in a certain way I can't put reason to it, not understandable reason anyway. We walk close behind the couple in front. Yuusuke is doing an excellent job considering my date and me. He's earning points for it.

"Well then," I started, lowering my tone, pulling her a little bit closer. "How about I change your opinion and revise that?"

The almost bashful air crossing her face and then laughing in that feminine way wasn't a bad start. Of course I am obliged to change the belief into a much more serious setting, Kagome took my offer as a joke and I spoke the truth. No harm done, a response such as this would have irked me awhile back but I have no qualms or misgivings about Kagome. She simply doesn't acknowledge destiny is in tow.

She's my new rose in my garden, she is soon to be mine and mine alone.

No matter, little steps. One little step at a time. My secret garden awaits her.

* * *

The first time I had actually met Higurashi Kagome was in the library. I had nothing in particular to do if you ignore the fact I was waiting for the "date" I arranged between me and one of the women I was seeing on and off. That day happened to be one of those days we've set up a date. Akane was running late, the bus consumed in traffic, she called me on my cell phone and explained apologetically. None taken. I soothed her and assured her I'd wait for her.

The bus transporting Akane took its sweet time, and in the moment I decided to entertain myself before I grew tired and leave I roamed the nearly quiet library isles filled with tons of books of all kinds and murmuring fellow people searching for the specific book of choice.

Mentally I wished Akane would arrive soon, I needed female company before I left to a mission of importance the next day. Putting aside sexual needs and the necessary "feeding" I picked up once more as I further connected with my Youko power. Unfortunately, as my fate as a kitsune would have it, I was a modern day incubus who depended on sexual drives to pump up and add the extra 'zing' to my abilities if I hoped to fight at full max.

The Youko in me beckoned me so. The closer connection between 'him' and me the more I youki I needed to sustain my human form and demon form. Otherwise I would lose control and wouldn't be able to shift forms on will. Or for to be more blunt, I would not be capable of keeping in check the me of now. Complicated little dilemma I am not to eager to explain further.

Frequently I chose a person I can take out and extract my necessities from. I chose Akane. Akane's a pleasant woman to be around. Her fabulous looks don't hurt either and it's nice to have something different from the monsters and men I am in constant contact with.

Such a pity Akane is only my feeding source. Sort of like a feeding cow. I milk her for all she's worth and she indeed served me well. Where else am I going to obtain my necessities if not from a nymphomaniac? She served her purpose and continues to unbeknownst to her but does any respectable man expect to settle down with a woman who doesn't comprehend the relationship between loyalty and commitment?

Granted, I am not too entirely interested enough in her than what's between her legs to keep her. I am simply that picky. Horrible trait isn't it?

That's when I met her. She searched for a book, climbing a shelf unwisely. Were I not there she would have knocked the shelf down altogether causing a disaster. She thanked me. All it took was a look in her eyes to know she enthralled me.

Along with the beginnings of the workings to collect her.

I knew right then she might be of importance in my life...and I plan to ensure it happened.

* * *

_Lustrous smiling pink lips._

_Angry dark eyes and ink flowing hair, quivering fingers releasing an arrow. And nice, very nice, long legs._

* * *

Mother visited me today and asked if anything new is kicking? I ensured her its in the works. I doubt she understood me, not that it matters. I do not plan to enrich her with the hobby I resumed to pick at again since my years of a kitsune thief. Truthfully my "hobby" frightened those around me a little more than my wrath. Nothing to worry about, I assure you.

She believes Akane is the woman I'll marry in the future. I don't burst that little fantasy. Keeps her busy.

Perhaps I will. Akane does not interfere with my businesses and lifestyle.

* * *

Brief as a blink of an eye, I see what my eyes show me. Now _this _enthralled me.

Kagome _is _the unique little gem I am fortunate to spot. She is a modern day shrine maiden and helps run her family's temple. An ancient one at that, the world of the old surrounds me with a vivid chi I can recognize and nostalgia hits me momentarily.

This place is crawling in tales waiting to be unveiled. I wait until Kagome and her grandfather, I presume, retreat to the homely abode for the day. Doesn't she look ravishing in her apprentice garbs? A sense of deflowering and corrupting a pure source amuses me. I plan to act on the urge eventually. How brutal and brash of me to think?

I don't sound guilty do I? Realistically no. Sadly that is how I am. Don't you agree a demon having his way with a holy follower sounds delicious? Perhaps it's the Youko in my speaking, who knows.

The trees around here are well kempt and respected. The one giant tree drawing my attentions is the one centered behind a sturdy bench. That tree is astounding, a vision of nature's beauty immortalized. I send my compliments to the family here capable of maintaining this tree's existence alive and radiant.

_Hmm…? _The humming buzz tickling my senses and paced the closer I approached the tree, as if it were beckoning me to it and I accepted the invitation pressing a palm flat on the trunk. "What is it you wish to share with me?"

The charming characteristic about trees and plants of nature itself they are welcoming and friendly. Only they shrivel in fear to a presence with a foul, negative aura enough to dry up the plant life. This tends to occur with people who are bend on living their lives under negativity's hand and end up wilting and sapping up life.

This tree doesn't sense any wrong in me. See? I'm harmless and I plan to extract what this tree has to offer.

The source the god tree provides indeed unveiled secrets I was oblivious to. Apparently this shrine is well over five hundred years old and housed a home to demons and an ancient jewel--no wait. The legendary Shikon-no-tama? How delicious to come across this discovery. To think this shrine is riddled in secrets I have yet to uncover.

My eyes widen and I am mildly surprised to know Higurashi Kagome plays an interesting role with the jewel. She housed the jewel and was the former guardian until it disappeared in the past…oh now this is rich. How deliciously rich. I couldn't help the chuckle coming out and a sense of excitement washed over me.

I have an angle to ensnare this all new Higurashi Kagome.

* * *

I am terrible, oh horribly terrible. I should feel embarrassed of myself, shame I lack the ability to do.

I weaved a little believable lie to convince Keiko and Akane to accompany me out on a nice outing and lure a certain miko out for a moment. She's constantly chaperoned by a young man I grown to dislike not because he's her 'boyfriend' of some sort. No, he had this unworldly look in his eyes and the arrogance he carried is suffocating enough to disturb me.

Might I add, to achieve this is extremely hard to do.

I can't stand him and he knows it. The feeling's mutual. Where I as flighty and jump right on instinct like Yuusuke and Kurabara are normally I would have headed straight into a fight with that nuisance.

Not only is he on his guard with Kagome he has an air I can't help place on an extraordinary level. He does not feel 'human' so to put it. Plus, he's pretty handsome. Damn my weaknesses for a pretty face. Kagome's boyfriend, Toji Kai, is indeed the complete package of serious interference.

_Kai-kun needs to understand for his own benefit he must step aside. _Speaking of the devil himself, arms linked together, Kagome and Kai walked by the coffee shop, arguing as usual.

"I told you not to hit him! Why do you constantly ignore me and act like an caveman on the first jump?"

"I'm not taking that load of crap from them. Quit biting my head off. That's all you do," Kai's loud voice alarmed the neighboring civilians passing by. A woman pushing her carriage quickly towed away. She had her reasons and a person with common sense would do so.

Kagome's face reddened in that charming angry temper of hers, stopping in the middle of the crowded sidewalk to have their little bout. She's cute when she's mad. Perhaps considered scary for the non-masochistic. "Ohhh! You're so stubborn! Why don't you ever listen to me InuY—"

Kai cut her off, suddenly ignoring her with the usual scowl he generously offered just for me. He finally noticed me. Not as quick as he usually is, but nonetheless he spotted me with the company of the two lovely ladies. Me, Akane and Keiko sat in the coffee shop's rival, a humble tea stop, having tea like we always would do.

Kagome looked over her shoulder and politely waved, smiling. The version of a goodwill smile on my behalf upset Kai. He grabbed Kagome's forearm, pulling her elsewhere from us. Don't people realize by now forbidding what's desired strengthens the determination to obtain it?

Hm…should I appreciate those violet angry eyes of his? They go beautifully with that long raven hair braided down his spine. I find his efforts entertaining and not as insulting as it should be. Kai, you are not always going to have a hold on Kagome. Playing with me never has a pleasant result.

"Ku-Shuuichi, you know them?" Keiko asked, careful to call me by my actual name in front of Akane, sipping her warm tea.

"Yes. Close acquaintances."

"That hot guy didn't act like it. He just gave you a dirty look and grabbed his chick and left," Akane said, raising blunt brows. Perceptive today, isn't she?

"That is his typical boorish behavior. I do not take him seriously." Not on a safe level to be precise. I wonder if Hiei is up for a little game of Detective. I am sure he will uncover a treat under the Jagan's eye.

* * *

_Lustrous, smiling pink lips._

_Angry, dark eyes and ink flowing hair. Quivering fingers releasing an arrow. _

* * *

I lean in close, gliding a thumb over her pink, lipstick-less lips. Whispering to her the way I always do when I want a favor of her. Akane stared at me mildly stupefied, dazed with that all too familiar desire I inflicted in her. I like responsive women and that's one of the charms I like of Akane.

"Shuuichi…"

"Will you do it?"

"Why is it that important to you?" Asking questions now? I suppose it all has to do with delaying our session.

She threaded her fingers through my hair, leaning in for a kiss. I moved to kiss the corner of her lips. "It simply is. I have unfinished…business to handle and if you kindly distract Kai-kun I can get this little problem over and done."

"By over and done we could have private time?"

"Precisely," I said.

She looked at me with a dazed stare. She wanted me to have her roughly. I didn't give it to her right away.

She had to complete the order if she wanted it.

Akane listened and went off. I watched in the shadows.

* * *

Akane was sobbing hysterically allover Kai. The poor fool didn't know what to do. He tried to calm her, telling her to shush it and explain what had happen.

Akane briefly told him her sob story she cooked up under a minute, stringing the fool along. He actually believed it. He seemed helpless dealing with her and couldn't help be dragged into her situation, agreeing to help her.

She led him to who-knows-where and that left me the open opportunity to _talk _to Higurashi-san.

* * *

She ran in the endless maze of roses; screaming to the top of her lungs for InuYasha.

Who this 'InuYasha' is perplexes me and I do not care enough to further prod into it.

She screamed for help.

I watched her from the tops of the tree branches and Kagome drops to her knees, begging, "Please, Minamino-san! Let me out! Help me!"

I stare at her expressionless. She intrigues me in this state. A twisted thrill rushed through me, but I didn't let it show.

I cock my head and watch her cry out.

"Let me out!"

I shook my head. "No. Not today," I inform her and she screamed obscenities as I touched the ground gracefully and left through the portal from my secret garden with my other beautiful flowers, where Kagome is to remain.

For good.

* * *

_Lustrous, smiling pink lips._

_Angry, dark eyes and ink flowing hair. Quivering fingers releasing an arrow. _

**The End.**


	23. 10

Title: Nightstand Songs  
Author: Adorkablebanana  
Genre: One shot, crossover, humor, romance.  
Rating: G  
Fandom: InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho  
Summary: Ten rules of dating Kagome follows like the Ten Commandments. KuramaxKagome.  
A/N: Theme 10: #10 for LJ's 30-kisses community.  
Disclaimer: I don't own IY and YYH and don't profit from this.

* * *

**#10**

There's was ten rules about dating Higurashi Kagome developed over the couple of years after she returned to the real world, her real world, she strictly followed.

1. Never date a married man.

2. _Never_ go on a blind date set up by your friends.

3. Don't date men 6 years and more older than her.

4. Don't go for playboys.

5. Don't ever, ever date someone prettier than her.

6. Don't be picky, but have standards. For example, he must shower frequently.

7. Never date someone into threesomes.

8. Don't date co-workers, especially with pretty hair.

9. Don't date men that aren't over their former relationship.

10. And above all, don't ever, ever think about dating a demon.

Sadly, Kagome broke rule number 3, 5, 8 and 10 when she accepted to see Minamino Shuuichi and discovered everything she worked hard to avoid unraveled the moment their lips met.

**The End.**


	24. Just a kiss

Title: Nightstand Songs  
Author: Adorkablebanana  
Genre: One shot, crossover.  
Rating: PG-13  
Fandom: InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho  
Summary: For he had the final piece to the puzzle, but, as always, there was a catch. KagomexKurama.  
A/N: Theme # 30: Kiss for LJ's 30-kisses community. Cha-cha! Last theme for 30-kisses!  
Disclaimer: IY and YYH not mine and I don't profit from this.

* * *

**Just a Kiss**

Higurashi Kagome emerged from the temple in all her glory, donning the traditional priestess garbs, posing as Kikyou to lure a demon in to collect the final shard. Muso only cared for the memory of Kikyou and Kagome had no choice but to give him what he wanted to see in order to take back her shard. The last piece of the jewel.

Kagome waited. Nothing happened for three days. On the third night, she walked outside and looked at the sky with an exhausted air she wanted this pointless cycle to end.

"Why so melancholy? The life of a weak mortal can't be all that horrendous," intoned a voice in the darkness.

Kagome turned around and was startled to find a pale figure resting against the boddishiva statue, his features sliding in and out in obscured bits by the darkness of the trees, the moonlight peeking through the swaying branches.

Her heart thumped loudly in her ears. The rate accelerating as she sensed his power trickling through the air, dancing across her skin.

"Who are you?"

"Are you completely positive you don't know?"

"It doesn't matter. What do you want?"

"On the contraire, it's what you want," the voice said, quickly adding, "this, I believe, is what you're so feverishly looking for." He held out a jewel shard, glowing in the dark, casting a pink light that illuminated the demon's ethereal features. He was lovely and looked absolutely evil there.

Kagome's mouth dropped open. "The jewel! You have it! Give it here!"

"No." He tucked it away.

Kagome put on an angry face. "What do you want in return?" Kagome knew dealing with these shady characters there's always a catch to their 'good deed.'

"Quick to get down to negotiations, interesting. A true timesaver. Here, I was under the impression I had to work hard to get to this standpoint." He remarked.

Kagome tried to ignore the rapid beating of her heart. She wasn't going to scream out for help just yet. "Well? Go on with it."

He acted as if he hadn't heard her, continuing to muse over her bubbling anger. His eyes bright at Topazes glowed in the darkness. Staring into those eyes reminded her he wasn't of this world.

He stepped out of the shadows and proceeded to approach her. His large, powerful hand slid down the plane of her cheekbone. The claws were careful enough not to cut her. "Let's exchange; for the jewel I need a portion of your energy," he said blandly, his eyes serious.

Kagome tried not to let the stunned look on her face bleed through. First, the uncanny resemblance to two certain dog demons took her by surprise and secondly, what did he mean by 'energy'? She voiced her confusion. "What is this 'energy' your talking about?"

He cocked his head to the side and contemplated her. "Come now, don't tell me you don't know." The energy he required human women carried by the bundle and when lust is invoked the energy grows tenfold. The demon planned on extracting some from this miko. He was sure he'd get a good buzz considering she's a miko.

"I don't play around with people I don't know," Kagome replied. Nervously fiddling with a lock of her hair.

"I don't believe this ignorance your attempting to toss at me, but very well," he breathed and pulled her close to him. The difference in height was apparent. He looked down at her. It was extremely unnerving for her. "Let's save time. I don't appreciate this petty insolence, but fine. Let us play it your way. All you have to do in order to obtain the jewel is relax and kiss me," he explained.

Kagome's appalled expression entertained him. She made no delays in fighting him to release her. "I will not be a part of this filthy perversion!" Kagome shouted, struggling to run off, but his hold on her made it impossible.

"Filth you say? Filth is what you do every night with your two male companions. This should come as a cleansing experience for you," the kitsune replied, a lit of ire in his tone. "It's this or nothing."

Kagome cursed at him.

"For a miko to mouth such obscenities' tells one the class of woman you are. No matter, all I need is some of your energy," he continued and he let her go suddenly that she didn't have time to compose herself or brace for the fall that landed her flat on her back.

Kagome hurriedly crawled to her feet. "Why me, dammit!"

"Conveniences," he replied swiftly. "What do you say?" He flashed her the glowing shard again, to remind her what she will be missing on if she chose the alternative.

Kagome bit her lip indecisively. "One kiss?"

"Just one little one," he assured her with a crooked smile that has the potential in melting a healthy girl right on the spot.

The affect of it worked a little bit on Kagome. She didn't want to be disloyal to the man she loved, the man she stuck with for a long time. InuYasha wouldn't approve of this. "I can't," she whispered, her face turning away.

"Oh?"

"InuYasha wouldn't like it and…I can't kiss anyone that isn't him," she said, making it clear to the demon she loved InuYasha and couldn't betray him.

It was cute in a twisted way. He wanted to tangle with that even more.

"Then, I presume letting the chance to obtain another part of the jewel will be another failure you ensured. I don't quite think he will like your failure to comply to the cause."

Kagome raised her head and looked at him with a thoughtful expression.

He turned away. "Knowing the mind of a demon, this little slip-up would indeed anger him and disappoint him," he pursued, amused how easily he snagged the girl's attention. "Such a simple task to do and to drop it for a meager little thing, tsk, tsk. How pitiful."

"InuYasha wouldn't get angry at me," Kagome said, defensively.

"Who knows? That is your problem now. Farewell, miko," He said and to finalize the deal, he leisurely walked away and picked up speed, disappearing into the night.

Kagome was there alone with her thoughts. She hoped what the demon said wasn't true, but she couldn't shake off his words from her mind.

Little did she know; this wasn't the last time she saw the demon Youko Kurama. The next time he made his appearance, she wouldn't have the choice to refuse him.

**The End.**


	25. The letter

Title: Nightstand songs  
Author: Adorkablebanana  
Genre: One shot, crossover, general, romance.  
Rating: PG-13  
Fandom: InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho  
Summary: A decision made can warp everything settled, but sometimes you have to follow your heart and it can hurt another in the process. Slight KuramaxKagome.  
Warnings: None. Perhaps slight OOC.  
A/N: Possibly sequel to this one shot. For LJ's 30 kisses community. Theme #: 2 News; Letter.  
Disclaimer: IY and YYH isn't mine and I don't own it and don't make a profit from this piece of writing.

* * *

**The letter**

It wasn't news to Souta to hear Kagome wasn't coming back for a while. For a good number of years she resigned in the land beyond the dried well.

It wasn't.

Although, she stopped going after the jewel was completed and InuYasha and the others she traveled with

What was news to him, in a way, was seeing his sister sitting by herself on the porch. Staring up at the stars glittering the night sky. She was in her old priestess garbs.

She hated those and vowed to never don them.

What would make her break her vow? Souta wondered as he stared at his sister. She felt his searching eyes on her and turned to meet them. "Hi."

"Uh, hey." Souta looked surprised. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and stepped closer. "What…are you doing?" He didn't know how exactly how to start. It all felt so weird and…

"Nothing really. Just…looking up at the stars." Kagome's smile was tiny and pretty.

The modesty of it made Souta edgy. Something is up, but what?

"Is…something wrong, Sis? You seem sad," said Souta.

"Not really. I just feel…I can't say, really," said Kagome softly. Her eyes dropped a little as she stared out the distance at something he couldn't see, something he probably could never see.

"Oh. I see. Anything I could help you with," Souta offered. The one thing about Kagome that separated her from the rest of the girls is he could never provide aid to her easily. All her issues were of a different level he couldn't reach. It's been this way since forever.

Kagome's silence stretched on forever.

Until…

"Yes. Actually you can." Kagome stood. She turned to face him and she had to look up at the teenager to be able to meet him eye-to-eye. He grown so quickly, it was scary when she thought he wasn't always this tall.

He stood a good head taller than her.

She sighs. "Souta, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything Sis. You name it."

"Can…you give this to Shuuichi-san the next time he stops by and asks for me. If he inquires you about anything, just tell him you don't know anything. Just that I asked you to give this to him," said Kagome and she dug into her pocket, pulling out a white envelope, with the kanji characters _To Minamino-sama _on it.

Souta took the envelope without a word. He eyed it with curiosity and Kagome caught it. "I trust that you won't peek at it?"

"Yeah. You know me," replied Souta with a grin. Kagome hardened her eyes and he sighed. "You can trust me."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"Sis."

"Yes?"

"Where will you be going?"

"Elsewhere." Kagome looked away again and stepped out into the night without looking back. "I promise to let you know soon. Just…not now."

Souta knew better than to pursue it. Still though, why now? Why did she have to—?

It's like before. Just like before.

Souta watched her until he couldn't see her anymore.

The empty squelching feeling crawling inside him started, but he didn't bother to dwell into it.

He has a life of his own too.

The next day as if Kagome knew he would come, Souta handed him the envelope.

The handsome young man stared at him with inquiry, but didn't voice what his thoughts said. He opened it and the unfolded the lined paper with writing on it.

_Dear Shuuichi,_

_I asked my brother as a favor to hand you this letter. He is unaware of what it's all about and I would appreciate it if it remains that way. _

_Shuuichi, I tried and tried to tell you numerous times how I felt and I always failed at it whether I attempted it. I know it's cowardly of me to say what I feel in a letter instead of in person, but I can't. I couldn't. I like you._

_I like you a lot and in fact, at one point, I think I could've taken up on your offer and become your girlfriend. I would've really liked it. I feel great around you and you know how to treat a girl. I always felt special and wanted around you. We had fun on those dates and you were fantastic in bed. I could go on and on about how much you make me feel fabulous._

_But, because I like you a lot, I can't lie to you anymore. I can't lie to myself. _

_I have feelings for someone else. I'm in love with my first boyfriend and…somehow he came back for me and I can't turn down the offer. I feel awful for leading you on, but I honestly never intended to. I thought what was between me and my first was over for good and that nothing in the world would get us back together. I was willing to move on, but he came back for me and I can't say no._

_I love him and would do anything for him. He's not perfect, but I'm not asking for perfection. _

_I wish it were you that I was in love with. You are perfect and it pains me to not be able to embrace it._

_I'm flattered that you liked me enough to give me the time of day. I'm sorry I couldn't return your feelings. I know there's someone special for you out there and she'll give you exactly what you wanted. I hope you can forgive me. I'm sorry. I'm leaving with InuYasha. I'm going to live with him. Please don't look for me. Souta doesn't know where I am and neither does my family. I'm well. Don't worry about me._

_I don't know when I'll see you again. But it's better this way. You will always be a special person to me and I'll always keep you in my heart. Take care. I hope life is kind to you and supply you with everything it can offer. _

_Thank you for everything. I appreciate all the things you did for me. _

_-Kagome. _

The redhead stared at the letter with a blank expression. He tucked the letter back in the envelope and left without saying farewell to Souta, who stood there, pitying the lad as he stepped out of the house and moved on his way.

He had an idea what the letter might've said. He felt sympathy for Shuuichi. You didn't have to be a genius to know Kagome shattered his heart.

His body language tipped him off.

Some things weren't right.

Like, for instance, Kagome being able to get through the well like so many years ago last night and disappearing until who knows when?

**The End. **


	26. Say ahh!

Title: Nightstand songs  
Author: Adorkablebanana  
Genre: One shot, crossover.  
Rating: PG-13  
Fandom: InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho  
Warnings: Kagome!abuse.  
Summary: Why must men be so difficult? KagomexYouko Kurama.  
A/N: Theme #18: Say ahh, for LJ's 30 kisses community.  
Disclaimer: IY and YYH is not mine and I will never own it and don't make a profit from it.

* * *

**"Say ahh"**

InuYasha was one of those difficult guys that never wanted to do it anybody's way unless it concurred to what he had in mind.

Higurashi Kagome constantly fought with him over the matter, but it did nothing only cause tension and more headaches than her Advil pills can handle.

Kagome accepted it the hard way.

Even though deep down she actually didn't.

It was like a curse. Kagome kept running into stubborn men and even stubborn women.

She met one demon that puzzled her and made her participate in guessing games. It annoyed her, but it became a routine thing between them.

He was of the stubborn variety himself.

And even in his worse condition he preferred dying than accepting her charity work.

The silver kitsune refused it. Kagome didn't want to leave him for dead. Why did he have to be stubborn, too? "Come on, you. This is going to be good for you and relieve the pain your in," Kagome said, persuasively.

The kitsune eyed her with a look of contempt. The bruises and scrapes marring his face didn't take much of his startling beauty away. He looked frighteningly like certain dog youkai's she knows. "Go. Away. Now."

Kagome glared at him. "Look you ungrateful little—I'm looking out for you. You should thank me and not act so obnoxious," she said angrily.

"Be useful for a change and disappear from my sight," the kitsune said.

"I'm trying to help you! Take these damn pills!" she screeched. Kagome held the two capsules in her palm up to his face. "Say ahh."

The kitsune narrowed his eyes and slapped the pills out of her hand easily. Kagome shouted an 'ow' before she was flat on her back with a glowering man over her. Kagome's eyes widened as the kitsune leaned in and licked around opening of her lips. "Say ahh," he whispered, kissing her deep, his tongue exploring her sweet mouth.

**The End.**


	27. Invincible unrivaled

Title: Nightstand Songs  
Author: Adorkablebanana  
Genre: One shot, crossover.  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Going through pain and misery was obviously not good enough for him. ErixKurama, KagomexKurama.  
Fandom: InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho  
A/N: Theme 16: invincible; unrivaled for LJ's 30 kisses community.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything peeps! Not Yu Yu Hakusho, not InuYasha.

* * *

**Invincible; unrivaled.**

Waiting at home, alone, on a Friday night sucked the excitement out of the weekend. She missed a tempting dinner date with Ayumi and Yuka to come home early. What does she come home early for? Nothing. No one but that vacant solitude she slowly accustomed to over the last few months.

She was growing tried of the same routine.

Same everything. Same story every single passing day. Eri followed along the same script for the past two years. For a time now escaping and leaving this wretched existence passed her mind more than often even if she dismissed the thought the instant it came.

Moreover when he was actually here with her.

Eri checked her watch incase he might, by a small fraction of a possibility, come home. The hours ticked by, the sky darkened as night took over. Same thing. The subtle despair his leave will stretch on forever. Eri thought he might never come home again. Two months since he left without a letter, a call, or a message from a friend about his whereabouts. Nothing to go on he's alive and doing well.

His trips were an on and off routine he pulled often and Eri was always left with the curiosity if he's coming back or not.

The anger she harbored rose to the surface and before Eri could think clearly she left the apartment dressed in her latest dress she styled remarkably well to see her companions, Ayumi and Yuka.

They went out to dinner to a really elegant restaurant.

Eri had a moment where recalls going to a place similar to this with Shuuichi. Shuuichi frequently treated her to dinner on the weekends. His occupation as an accountant permitted him certain privileges.

Shuuichi would look divine in his suit and the thought caused butterflies to multiply in her stomach. As soon as the feeling came it was swept away by a rush of bubbling anger and resentment. _How dare he. How dare he._

Ayumi ordered some drinks. She ordered tequila, Yuka a dry martini and Eri some red wine.

Eri downed it all in one shot. Fuck, Shuuichi. Fuck him. How dare he ditch her and never have the decency to call back and give her a reason.

Then, as she turned to look around her to call the waiter over, she saw him.

Her heart almost jumped out of her chest. Instinctively she wanted to run to him. Only, he didn't see her and he was with someone else. Another woman.

Her vision turned red and after a cup or two of wine, she felt bold enough to confront the tart and him. She stood and ignored the questioning of Ayumi and Yuka.

She walked over and grabbed the woman by the shoulder. She was ready to shout at her obscenities and slap her silly. But, when the woman faced her, Eri stiffened. The color draining from her face.

"Eri?" Higurashi Kagome, her long time friend since middle school, looked up at her with a surprise. It wasn't fear or shock. She smiled. "Wow, you look great! How have you been? Minamino-san, I want to introduce you to my good friend—"

"Shuuichi?" Eri cut her off, feeling woozy and broken inside ten times over. She forgot Kagome was there, looking all pretty in an ocean blue clad spaghetti-strap, her full attention was on the handsome redhead sitting adjacent from her with a neutral expression on his face.

His emerald eyes never looked so cold, disinterested and distant. "Good evening, Eri-san," he said formerly.

Eri's heart sunk. She couldn't speak.

"You know each other?" Kagome said, interested. "Sit with us." She gestured at the empty seat, inviting her.

This was too much to take. Did Kagome even know?

"Kagome, I need a word with Shuuichi, if you don't mind," she said in a raspy tone. She felt like the air was leaving her.

"Sure." Kagome didn't question it. She realized there was something upsetting Eri, but she didn't press on it right away.

It disturbed her that she couldn't do anything to help her.

Rising from her seat, Shuuichi's hand stopped her. "No, Kagome-san. Sit. It's not necessary. I appreciate the gesture nonetheless." He then turned to Eri, giving her his startling eyes that could melt a person with one glance. "Eri-san, I apologize for the misunderstanding I unintentionally caused. Best be on your way now or if you wish you may join us. The option is left open for you."

Eri couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her trembling lips only managed to spit out, "How could you?"

"Correction, how could you have misinterpreted it?"

Kagome didn't understand what was the exchange between the two, so, to make things less awkward and confusing, she excused herself. "Um, I'm going to powder my nose, I'll be back in a few."

Eri couldn't help the conviction she struck Kagome with. Kagome rushed to the ladies' room. What was going on?

Eri attacked. "How could you do this to me? You bastard! Didn't I give you the best of me and you leap on my friend? How could you?!" Her fists were balled up and she was tempted enough to flip the table over to spite him.

Kurama sighed. He stared into his glass and then back to the distraught woman. "Forgive me. I never meant to mislead you. You have every right to be angry with me. I should've made my intentions more clear," he said softly. "I had no idea Kagome-san has ties to you."

Eri started crying. "I love you. I can't believe I never meant anything to you," she sobbed.

His eyelids lowered. The effect added a modest touch. "Don't cry. It's not worth it."

"It hurts."

"You acknowledge I don't intend to linger on this anymore? Again, I apologize for causing unnecessary trouble. If you want, I we can talk in more detail about it in front of the apartment. Right now, I'm in a date with my co-worker. Please, don't interfere in it. I…prefer this fit. I plan to develop it more." He didn't have the severe serious mask on. He put on a more sincere; gentle one for the crying lady.

Eri nodded and turned. She couldn't take it anymore. She left the restaurant without going back to her friends. She went home and cried.

She already knew he moved on. He did tell her he didn't love her. Just seeing it hurt more. Hearing it again tonight was going to undo her.

Eri sunk in bed. So many emotions and thoughts and pains plagued her. One thing for sure is the look on his face was different. Looking at Kagome his eyes warmed up and being unable to provoke that in him during their relationship added to the pain. In this game Kagome was invincible. Unrivaled. Eri couldn't even consider Kagome her rival. Shuuichi preferred her and the sad truth was ugly.

**The End.**


	28. Desire

Title: Nightstand Songs  
Author: Adorkablebanana  
Genre: One shot, general, crossover, fluff-ish.  
Warnings: Kurama's mild pervy thoughts. It's the human teen in him.  
Fandom: InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho  
Summary: The annoying thing aside from being weaker as a human, is the rush of teenage hormones. Kurama is no exception to the rule, sadly. KagomexKurama.  
Disclaimer: I don't own IY or YYH. Never ever will.

* * *

_**Desire**_

In all retrospective, it was Kagome's fault.

No question about it. She just had to sit right there, right next to him, wearing that minimized version of Meiou High's uniform. It looked like it, anyway.

Higurashi Kagome was another girl in the crowd, a cute girl, but another one nonetheless. He spotted her a few times in the library, reading and leafing over books. Women interested in literature always appealed to him. The first sign of having sophisticated taste.

Of course, shoujo manga wasn't what he had in mind when he passed behind her. He expected what sucked in her concentration a work of Physics, history—which incidentally she read up frequently the many times he caught her here—historic titles of Feudal Japan, but not a girl's romance comic book. An animated character, with magical lunar powers and talking pet cats, in a prettified version of the girl's sailor uniform cut the bookworm image in half.

But still…looking at her with her nose in the book, giggling so and so with the turn of a page, she looked so cute it was hard not to like her. It's nice to see a youngster enjoy a book, even if it's a comic at that.

Meh, no one's perfect. Kurama learned over the ages no one is perfect and the possibility to run into a perfect woman was a speck in a million. A speck isn't good enough to work on.

Besides, perfection was something to fear, because only immortals are perfect.

Getting back on track, he built a sort of curiosity. Sure, it could be going through the process of puberty again that's working up the hormones or his girldar. Yet, he didn't question it. He thought that if he satisfied this curiosity that he'd move along and forget about this little fixation he has on this girl.

She was a _girl _after all. A girl. Not a full-grown woman. He preferred fully-grown women to girls any day. After living and having a mentality of an adult it was looked down upon, on his self, to consider a schoolgirl an object of fascination.

He decided to follow her to the historical section of the library and introduce himself.

Who was she anyway to have such an impacting claim over him? She wasn't even that interesting to look at and there were much more attractive girls around him. He should ashamed to have a fixation on such an ordinary plain girl.

He came around and met her inconspicuously in the young adult fiction section to confront her. To talk to her and see if she really was the glamour girl he felt so compelled to.

Once he could get her to talk and see how flustered and silly she was it would snap him out of this stupor and shatter the fascinating illusion. This happened to him before and this shouldn't be any more different.

These will all disappear once he met her on a more realistic level—but then, she turned to him with the expression of pure genuine curiosity and she flashed the most innocent of smiles his way. Nothing in her person gave away another motive. She was only being courteous and friendly and the signal he read kind of surprised him. Most girls would have that subtle to high sexual reaction to him, but not this one.

Kagome said, "Oh, hello. Am I taking up the whole area? Sorry."

"No. Not at all."

"Minamino-san, is that right?"

"Yes."

"Um, Akane-san asked him to give you this—I'm glad I ran into you on time—and I swear I didn't read it," Kagome said in a rush. She handed him a folded note and Kurama recognized the writing on it.

Akane, the girl known as his off and on "girlfriend". What does she want now?

"Thank you. I appreciate it. I'm sorry my friend bothered you with the task," he said politely.

"No, it's no trouble at all. It's not like she asked me to steal something," she laughed. She was gradually becoming more comfortable talking to him. Kurama actually found it…refreshing.

He found himself smiling with her.

She thought his smile sparkled.

Kagome grabbed the book she was lingering on and decided to check it out. "Well, I'm off. It was nice meeting you, Minamino-san."

"Likewise," and he meant it by the gentle tone he used. He shook her hand and the spark that hummed through them was…electricifying. Kagome let go first, quickly. She almost succeeded in controlling the reaction on her face.

She probably wonders what was that.

She smiled quickly and retreated. Kurama watched her go until he couldn't see her no more.

Well. That went well. The plan didn't go accordingly, but he didn't mind really. He actually found something to intrigue him and explore. He wasn't about to walk away from his new interest.

Higurashi Kagome.

**The End. **


	29. Pretend Fairytale

Title: Nightstand Songs  
Author: Adorkablebanana  
Genre: One shot, fluff, crossover.  
Rating: G  
Fandom: InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho  
Summary: What the idea of a princess and prince is. KuramaxKagome.  
A/N: Fic request for Suzumi Tenshi who picked something with princesses and princes kind of thing as a theme.  
Disclaimer: Yeah, IY and YYH not mine.

* * *

**Pretend Fairytale**

Who knew clothes could bring out features so well? Kagome sure didn't, she thought that little corner was reserved for women only. Boy, was she wrong.

Kagome carried the prop materials across stage at the school residual. She carefully placed them on a table set up for the students, ahem, 'actors' to retrieve for specific scenes. The job sure packed wallet and overworked her for what a grade is worth. According to what Hinako-sensei said, if she worked in another school for an extra boost to her grade she would pass the class and won't need to attend remedial classes. She acted in a school play a while back stage help's a piece of cake.

She recognized a certain number of students here. The job wasn't as awkward as she anticipated it to be. Kagome smiled. A lot of the girls crowded around either Li, dressed in a bright pink, flowing 1600's gown that suited her. The nice swell the corset created for her breasts didn't miss the eye of many of the boys. Heck, even Kagome couldn't stop looking at it and she's a heterosexual. Dress rehearsal intrigued Kagome when she should concentrate on helping out instead of observe.

Everyone looked brilliant and stunning and very much in tune with the character he or she is playing.

Even Shuuichi Minamino, also participating the little school activity, looked stunning in that black petite coat with silver buttons and lining, the white lace spilling out the cuffs looked like a material Kagome wouldn't be caught dead wearing. It looked itchy and uncomfortable, but the grace and neutrality that Shuuichi always carried it was hard to tell if it bothered him or not.

He looked like a prince from those European movies. She thought, much to her embarrassment, he looked dreamy.

When he caught her staring at him, Kagome blushed and looked away. Her reaction to it and not taking it the cool, 'So-what-if-I'm-looking-at-you' attitude irked her. Boldness was an on and off trait in her.

Shuuichi turned away and went on stage.

Kagome blew out a thick breath. Right. Smooth. Mature.

Eri snuck up behind her and placed one of the tiara's lying around in the costume props on Kagome. "Nice." Eri giggled.

"Oh, take this off me. I put one on before for school and that was the last time."

"Someone's grouchy."

"No, just tired. And fed up with this," Kagome replied anticlimactically.

"Right, right." Eri rolled her eyes. "Well, I'll be back soon. I just have to get Yuka's costume. See you in a few." Eri darted away.

Typical. Kagome chewed on the inside of cheek.

Behind her Shuuichi patted her on the shoulder. Kagome turned and she politely said, "Sorry, I'm in the way." She moved to the side to let him through.

Shuuichi nodded and said, "Thank you." And before he went on his way he smiled a little and said, "You really do look like a princess."

Kagome forgot she had the tiara on and she laughed uncomfortably. "Eri-san put it on me."

"I should go thank her," he said and left to the changing room.

Kagome hated feeling silly and so out of balance. Those stupid little butterflies refuse to leave her alone. _I know; it has to be the prince charming effect. I hate it with a passion. _To bad Minamino Shuuichi resembled like a fairytale prince.

Or at least that was the desired effect of it.

**The End. **


End file.
